Complicated
by Amu B
Summary: Pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa kepedihan selalu muncul seiring dengan kebahagiaan mungkin memang berlaku baginya. Lalu apakah happily ever after itu benar-benar ada? Atau hal tersebut hanya mitos belaka? /"Maaf. Maafkan aku"/ "Sebentar saja. Aku mohon..."/ Dan angin pun berhembus dengan kencang.../ Mampukah Hinata mencapai kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya? Sequel Kala Hujan Menghampiriku.
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Tapi fic ini asli punya saya

Rate: T

Genre: Drama, hurt/comfort, romance, friendship

Warning: sinetron, abal, typo, mainstream, absurd, dll

Sequel dari Kala Hujan Menghampiriku

Apabila ff ini memiliki kesamaan dengan ff maupun cerita lainnya, hal tersebut bukan faktor yang disengaja

**Don't like, Don't read!**

.

.

.

_Andai waktu dapat berputar kembali..._

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Gadis itu masih setia berlutut di tengah jalan. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari seseorang yang terkapar di hadapannya. Amethys miliknya seakan kehilangan binar kebahagiaan. Air mata terus keluar dari matanya. Tubuhnya yang mulai basah oleh air hujan tak menjadi masalah untuknya. Karena kini seluruh atensinya telah terpusat pada pemilik surai merah muda itu.

Tangannya terangkat kembali. Perlahan namun pasti disentuhnya helaian merah muda tersebut. Diusapnya perlahan dengan penuh kasih. Yang diusap kepalanya sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia masih tetap tak sadarkan diri. Darah segar pun masih terus mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Tak lama kemudian orang-orang pun mulai berdatangan. Mereka berusaha menolong gadis yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut. Mobil yang menabraknya telah pergi melarikan diri sejak lama. Hinata masih setia berada di samping gadis itu. Ia seakan tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Karena kini Hinata sudah terlalu larut dalam tangisannya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku Sakura."

.

.

.

Suara roda yang didorong menjadi latar kala itu. Sakura kini tengah digiring ke ruang operasi. Para perawat masih berusaha memberikan pertolongan pertama kepadanya. Hinata terus berlari berusaha mengimbangi para perawat yang terus berlari sembari menggiring sakura ke ruang operasi. Ia membekap mulutnya, berusaha menahan tangisannya agar tak keluar. Alhasil kini Hinata pun terisak.

Ketika sampai diruang operasi, dokter telah siap dengan segala peralatannya. Hinata berusaha untuk ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Namun langkahnya terus dihalangi oleh para perawat. Pintu ruang operasi pun ditutup, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di lorong rumah sakit tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto dan kedua orang tua Sakura datang. Nyonya Haruno terus saja menangisi nasib putri tercintanya. Tuan Haruno hanya dapat pasrah menunggu operasi tersebut sambil terus memeluk lengan istrinya untuk memberi kekuatan. Hinata kini duduk di kursi tunggu. Ia tak menangis lagi. Namun ia terus memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

Naruto menghela napas. Dirinya bingung, mengapa masalah menjadi serumit ini? Ditatapnya lagi Hinata, masih sama seperti semenit yang lalu. Ia kepalkan kedua tangannya, masih dengan posisi berdiri dan menyandar ke tembok. Perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri gadis itu, "Hinata..." tak ada jawaban, Hinata masih saja menunduk dan membiarkan helaian indigo menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Hinata... Hinata kumohon bicaralah," Naruto semakin mendekati gadis itu, "Apa kau marah padaku?"

Hinata tetap tak menjawab. Namun ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia pandangi naruto. Amethys dan blue sapphire saling bertatapan. Naruto sudah mulai gerah dengan keheningan ini, "Haruno-san, maaf saya dan Hinata harus pamit sebentar."

"Ah, baiklah. Kurasa Hinata memang butuh sedikit refreshing. Pergilah ke cafetaria, ini sudah malam dan aku yakin kalian belum makan apa-apa. Biar aku dan istriku yang berjaga di sini," ujar Tuan Haruno.

"Terima kasih Haruno-san. Kami akan segera kembali. Ah, apa anda ingin titip sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

Tuan Haruno terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Hm, sepertinya secangkir kopi dapat sedikit merilekskan tubuhku. Dan―ah ya, belikan juga roti untuk istriku."

"Baiklah. Kami pamit dulu Haruno-san," Naruto pun pamit dan berojigi pada Tuan Haruno.

"Hinata, ayo ikut aku..." Hinata tak bergeming dan tetap diam di tempatnya membuat Naruto menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapakalinya hari ini. Dengan paksa ia menarik lengan Hinata agar mau mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas. Diberinya pijitan pada pelipisnya. Dia benar-benar pusing. Masalah seolah datang bertubi-tubi. Ia tak habis pikir. Niatnya untuk menyatakan perasaan pada gadis yang disukainya justru berbuah permasalahan yang berbuntut panjang. Kini ia pun gusar memikirkan nasib Sakura yang masih menjalani operasi. Hah, sepertinya Kami-sama sedang mengujinya.

Naruto menatap kopi yang ada di hadapannya. Kopi itu sama sekali belum disentuhnya. Uap panas masih mengepul dari kopi tersebut. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk meminum kopinya. Pahit, kopi itu rasanya pahit. Tapi entah mengapa rasa pahit itu justru dapat membuatnya sedikit rileks. Digenggamnya terus cangkir kopi itu. Mencari sedikit kehangatan di malam yang dingin ini.

Dihadapan Naruto, Hinata masih terus diam. Gadis itu terus terdiam sembari memandangi kopi miliknya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis tersebut. Yang jelas dilihat dari sorot matanya, terlihat duka yang mendalam. Apa pun yang dipikirkan Hinata, pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Hinata..." sekali lagi Naruto berusaha berinteraksi dengan Hinata, "Aku tahu, kau pasti marah padaku. Maaf... ini semua salahku. Gara-gara aku, sakura sampai seperti ini. Kau pun jadi tersiksa. Maaf, maafkan aku..."

Hinata kini memandang Naruto, "Tidak... Kau tak salah Naruto-kun. Di sini akulah yang patut disalahkan."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tak pantas disalahkan," jawab Naruto.

"Tentu saja ini semua salahku," Hinata terdiam sejenak dan melajutkan perkataannya setelah menghela napas, "Andai saja aku tak memergoki kalian di tempat parkir, andai saja aku tak berteriak pada Sakura-chan, andai saja aku tak berlari meninggalkannya. Ah ya, andai aku berhenti ketika dia memanggil namaku dan andai saja aku tak ceroboh ketika hendak menyebrang. Ya, andai saja... Jika semua hal tersebut tak terjadi Sakura tak perlu mengejarku dan ia pun tak perlu melindungiku. Ini semua salah, seharusnya akulah yang tertabrak mobil. Aku juga lah yang seharusnya terbaring tak berdaya di ruang operasi. Aku―seharusnya aku lah yang mengalaminya!"

Naruto terdiam. Tenggorokannya sakit, suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ia seolah kehilangan semua kosa kata yang ia miliki. Angin berhembus menambah aura keheningan diantara dirinya dan Hinata. Surai indigo milik Hinata berkibar tertiup angin. Menampakkan wajah cantik pemiliknya. Naruto terus menatap Hinata. Gadis itu, matanya bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Tetapi hal tersebut tak mengurangi kecantikan alami yang dimilikinya. Ya, Naruto telah terjerat oleh pesona seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Memecah keheningan yang ada diantara mereka. Hinata memundurkan kursinya ke belakang, "Maaf Naruto. Aku harus pergi."

Kemudian Hinata pun berdiri dan berojigi pada Naruto. Setelah itu ia pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan cafetaria. Naruto terdiam hanya memandangi punggung Hinata. Sedetik kemudian ia pun tersadar, "Hinata... Hinata!" namun sosok Hinata semakin menjauh dari pandangan lelaki itu. Segera ia berlari untuk mengejar Hinata.

Dan tak lama setelah itu Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya. Sedetik kemudian orang tersebut telah memutar tubuh Hinata. Hingga kini tubuh Hinata telah berada dalam pelukan orang tersebut. Semakin erat, orang tersebut semakin erat mendekap Hinata. Sehingga kini kepala Hinata telah bersandar di dada bidangnya. Seolah tak ingin kehilangan Hinata.

"Hinata..."

TBC

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Halo minna! Bertemu lagi dengan Amu si author abal ini ^^

Yeay! Dan inilah ff kedua dari saya. Sekaligus merupakan sequel dari ff saya sebelumnya, Kala Hujan Menghampiriku. Biar baca fic Complicated bisa lebih enak, saya saranin untuk baca Kala Hujan Menghampiriku terlebih dahulu *promosi*

Oh ya, fic Complicated chapter 1 ini saya dedikasikan untuk ultah Hinata-chan. Gomen telat dan gomen juga di sini Hinata saya buat tersiksa. Saya juga mau ngucapin Happy New Year minna :D Fic ini saya publish ulang. Soalnya yang awal gak tau kenapa ficnya bermasalah. Udah ke publish tapi waktu dibuka gak ada isinya.

Chapter 1 ini masih pendek ya? Gomen, otak saya udah buntu nih. Dari pagi ngetik tapi hasilnya cuma segini. Tapi gimana, masih ada yang berminat baca terusannya? Atau saya delete aja?

Oke, saya tau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Maka dari itu saya mengharap kritik dan saran dari readers dan senpai sekalian. Arigatou ^^

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW?

PLEASE...!


	2. Chapter 2

**Complicated**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Tapi fic ini asli punya saya

Rate: T

Genre: Drama, hurt/comfort, romance, friendship

Warning: sinetron, abal, typo, mainstream, absurd, dll

Sequel dari Kala Hujan Menghampiriku

Apabila ff ini memiliki kesamaan dengan ff maupun cerita lainnya, hal tersebut bukan faktor yang disengaja

**Don't like, Don't read!**

.

.

.

* * *

Note:

"..." = percakapan langsung

'...' = perkataan dalam hati

* * *

.

_Andai waktu dapat berputar kembali..._

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Hinata berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia begitu penasaran dengan sosok yang memeluk dirinya itu. Namun Hinata kesulitan untuk menggerakkan kepalanya barang sejenak. Dekapan laki-laki itu begitu erat, hingga kepalanya menempel pada dada bidang lelaki itu. Kaos yang dikenakan laki-laki itu pun telah basah oleh air mata Hinata. Karena diam-diam tadi ia menagis sambil berjalan. Cukup merasa bersalah, Hinata pun ingin melihat seberapa parah ia telah membuat basah pakaian orang yang mendekapnya. Ketika Hinata melihat pakaian yang dikenakan sosok itu, ia pun tersadar...

"N-naruto. A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sebentar saja. Aku mohon..."

Dengan pasrah Hinata pun mengalah. Entah mengapa pelukan ini terasa begitu nyaman. Hangat, pelukan itu memberikan kehangatan bagi Hinata. Kini Hinata seakan lupa dengan permasalahan yang tengah ia hadapi. Air mata pun tak lagi mengalir dari matanya.

'Naruto, beginikah rasanya dipeluk seseorang yang kau cintai? Rasanya begitu hangat. Entah mengapa aku merasa memang seharusnya di sinilah aku menyandarkan kepalaku. Pelukanmu begitu hangat. Rasanya hatiku berdesir. Desiran ini... Naruto, andai saja kau tahu―aku mencintaimu.'

Dua manusia itu saling hanyut dalam perasaan masing-masing. Mereka terus berpelukan di jalan setapak taman yang sepi. Begitu dekat jarak mereka hingga dapat mencium aroma masing-masing. Hinata dapat mencium aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto, aroma yang menyejukkan. Begitu pula Naruto. Ia dapat mencium aroma lavender dari tubuh Hinata, aroma yang begitu menenangkan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang semenjak tadi hadir diantara mereka, "Hinata, aku..."

"A-aku kenapa Naruto?" perkataan Naruto yang terputus membuat Hinata gugup tanpa alasan.

'Aku mencintaimu Hinata...'

Dan angin pun berhembus dengan kencang. Menerbangkan daun-daun yang gugur dari pohonnya. Naruto tetap terdiam. Tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Di malam musim gugur, diumurnya yang ke tujuh belas. Entah mengapa Hinata merasa, kini cintanya tak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bolehkah ia berharap?

.

.

.

Tuan Haruno terus berjalan bolak-balik di depan ruang operasi. Tangannya setia berada di dagunya. Keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya tak ia indahkan. Sudah dua jam sejak Sakura masuk ruang operasi. Namun hingga kini tak ada tanda-tanda operasi telah selesai. Tuan Haruno begitu cemas dengan kondisi anak semata wayangnya. Separah itukah kondisi Sakura hingga operasinya berjalan begitu lama? Oh, Kami-sama... Semoga saja nyawa Sakura dapat tertolong.

Di bangku tunggu terlihat Nyonya Haruno yang sedang duduk. Ia tak lagi menangis. Matanya terus terpejam. Bibirnya terus bergerak, tak henti-hentinya melafalkan doa pada Sang Pencipta. Hanya satu pintanya, agar Kami-sama masih memberikan waktu bagi Sakura untuk tetap hidup di dunia. Tak jauh dari Nyonya Haruno, tampak Hinata yang keadaannya tak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Hinata pun dengan khusyuk terus melantunkan doa untuk kelancaran operasi Sakura. Naruto duduk di samping Hinata. Terdiam sembari memandang lantai rumah sakit yang berwarna hijau. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan olehnya.

Tak banyak yang berubah dari keadaan empat orang itu. Beberapa waktu berlalu dan mereka masih berada dalam kegelisahan yang sama. Hingga tiba-tiba lampu yang menandakan sedang berlangsung operasi di ruang tersebut padam. Sontak ketiga orang yang tadinya duduk di kursi pun berdiri. Mereka semua harap-harap cemas menunggu kabar dari sang dokter yang menangani Sakura.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Seorang pria mengenakan setelan yang biasa dikenakan oleh dokter ketika operasi keluar dari ruang tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Kacamata yang dikenakan olehnya sedikit melorot. Rambut abu-abu miliknya pun terlihat berantakan. Tapi, tunggu―siapa yang peduli dengan keadaan dokter tersebut? Yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana kondisi Sakura pasca operasi.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak saya? Apakah Sakura selamat?" tersirat nada khawatir dari suara Nyonya Haruno.

"Nona Haruno kehilangan banyak darah. Sepertinya ketika tertabrak, kepalanya terbentur dengan keras sehingga terjadi perdarahan di otaknya. Kami sudah berusaha menghentikan perdarahan itu dan berhasil. Namun saat ini Nona Haruno masih dalam masa kritis hingga masih tak sadarkan diri. Dan lagi―" dokter itu memberi jeda. Sepertinya fakta yang akan ia beberkan begitu berat untuk diungkapkan, "―ditemukan lebam yang parah pada kaki kanan Nona Haruno. Ketika kami periksa, ternyata terjadi patah tulang pada tungkai kanannya. Namun yang membuat kami khawatir adalah adanya serpihan-serpihan tulang yang patah tersebut, yang melukai jaringan-jaringan otot di sekitarnya. Luka yang ditimbulkan cukup parah hingga mampu merusak jaringan tersebut. Dengan kata lain―kaki kanan Nona Haruno tak dapat berfungsi dengan normal."

Keempat orang yang mendengar kenyataan pahit itu begitu kaget. Tak ada kata yang dapat keluar dari mulut mereka. Nyonya Haruno bahkan telah terduduk di lantai. Ia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata yang kini tak lagi dapat ditahan, keluar dari matanya. Nyonya Haruno terus menangis hingga tubuhnya bergetar. Tangisan Hinata pun tak kalah kencang dari Nyonya Haruno. Sedangkan sebagai lelaki, Tuan Haruno dan Naruto harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tegar.

"A-apakah tak ada cara untuk menyembuhkan Sakura, Dok?"

"Kami masih harus melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut untuk mengetahui seberapa parah kondisi kaki kanan Nona Haruno dan bagaimana kemungkinan kesembuhannya. Tapi pemeriksaan tersebut hanya dapat dilakukan ketika kondisi pasien sudah sadar dan stabil. Maaf Tuan Haruno, sebaiknya saat ini kita fokus dahulu terhadap kondisi Nona Haruno agar dapat melewati masa kritisnya. Apabila masa kritisnya telah lewat dan Nona Haruno sudah siuman, baru kita pikirkan langkah selanjutnya," sang dokter mencoba memberi pengertian pada Tuan Haruno, "Setelah ini kami akan memindahkan pasien ke kamar inap. Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar Nona Haruno dapat sadar secepat mungkin."

Tuan Haruno mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dirinya hanya bisa pasrah. Kini semua bergantung pada seberapa kuat Sakura sehingga dapat melewati masa kritisnya. Sepertinya Kami-sama benar-benar sedang menguji keluarganya. Bagaimana pun juga sebagai seorang ayah dan suami, dirinya harus berusaha tetap kuat bagi keluarganya. Sulit memang, tapi ia akan mencoba.

Dan malam pun semakin larut. Meyisakan kekelaman bagi hati mereka yang sedang berduka. Ah, andai saja mereka tau... Badai yang sesungguhya, baru saja akan dimulai...

.

.

.

Sore itu lorong rumah sakit terlihat lengang. Jam besuk pengunjung telah usai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Namun dapat kita lihat, seorang gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan santai. Rambut indigo miliknya yang dikucir tinggi sesekali bergoyang mengikuti irama langkah kakinya. Sesekali gadis itu berhenti untuk menyapa perawat yang ia kenal. Digenggaman tangannya ada sebuket bunga lili putih yang tampak segar.

Gadis itu alias Hinata terus berjalan menyusuri lorong. Langkahnya terhenti di depan kamar bertanda nomor 28. Namun tak lama kemudian ia pun memutar kenop pintu kamar tersebut, "Konnichiwa*."

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti di samping ranjang rumah sakit. Perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk lengkungan senyuman. Matanya menatap sendu sesosok gadis yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan. Maaf hari ini aku datang terlambat. Apa kau merindukanku? Kuharap begitu, karena aku sangat merindukanmu," Hinata terus berbicara pada Sakura walaupun ia sadar bahwa Sakura tak akan membalas perkataannya.

Sembari berceloteh, Hinata meraih vas yang ada di meja kecil di sebelah ranjang Sakura. Digantinya bunga yang telah layu itu dengan bunga baru yang ia bawa. Setelah itu ditariknya kursi dan meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur.

"Ne, Sakura apa kau ingat kejadian dulu ketika kau pertama kali menyelamatkanku dari Karin dan teman-temannya*? Waktu itu kau datang saat Karin hendak mem_bully_ku... Astaga, ternyata kejadiannya sudah ada setahun yang lalu ya? Tapi bahkan aku masih bisa mengingat wajah ketakutan Karin dan teman-temannya ketika kau mengancam mereka saat itu. Kalau diingat lagi―aku ini dulu lemah sekali ya. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu setahun belakangan ini Sakura-chan. Ah, bahkan gara-gara aku kau harus menderita seperti ini," wajah Hinata menjadi murung ketika mengingat kesalahannya.

"Oh ya, Sakura harusnya kau melihat kejadian di sekolah tadi. Kau pasti tak kan percaya pada hal yang aku alami!" mood Hinata berubah seketika saat mengatakan hal tersebut pada Sakura. Dan dengan semangat ia pun mulai menceritakan kisah yang dialaminya siang tadi.

.

.

.

Pagi itu suara Kakashi sensei yang sibuk berceramah tentang materi sejarah perang dunia benar-benar membuatku bosan. Sedari tadi aku tak bisa fokus mendengarkan semua keterangan dari Kakashi sensei. Masuk ke telinga kanan, keluar dari telinga kiri. Yah, sepertinya istilah itu sangat tepat bagi keadaanku saat ini.

Jarum jam masih menunujukkan pukul sepuluh lewat lima menit. Masih pagi memang, tapi aku sudah bosan setengah mati. Kapan sih Kakashi sensei akan berhenti berceramah? Aku terus menanyakan hal tersebut dalam hati. Ketika aku mengedarkankan pandanganku ke sekeliling kelas, kulihat keadaan teman-temanku tak jauh beda dengan diriku. Huh, aku sih maklum saja kalau semua murid merasa bosan. Bagaimana tidak bosan jika Kakashi sensei memberikan ceramah dengan nada yang monoton dan muka yang malas-malasan begitu?

Kebosanan benar-benar menyerang diriku. Akhirnya aku pun lebih memilih melihat pemandangan langit di balik jendela daripada harus terus memandangi wajah Kakashi sensei yang menjenuhkan. Dan saat memandangi awan yang terus bergerak, entah mengapa aku jadi teringat dengan Sakura. Sudah delapan hari terlewat semenjak kecelakaan itu. Akan tetapi hingga kini Sakura masih belum sadar juga. Entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Tapi aku tak mau membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat saja terjadi. Saat ini berusaha berpikir positif adalah cara terbaik untuk menghadapi masalah yang ada.

Tiba-tiba bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Sontak saja aku tekejut. Sudah berapa lama aku melamun? Aku benar-benar tak sadar jika sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Astaga, sepertinya melamun memang cara paling efektif untuk membunuh waktu, eh?

"Hinata, apa kau mau pergi ke kantin bersama kami?" tanya Tenten kepadaku. Tampak Tenten dan beberapa temanku sepertinya sudah hendak pergi ke kantin.

"Em, kalian duluan saja. Aku ingin pergi ke toilet dulu," jawabku.

"Apa kau yakin? Baiklah... Ne, kalau begitu jangan lupa susul kami di kantin ya setelah kau pergi ke toilet?" ujar Tenten yang diamini oleh yang lainnya.

"Tentu," jawabku sembari tersenyum kepada teman-temanku dan menatap kepergian mereka.

Setelah selesai membereskan buku dan peralatanku, aku pun langsung beranjak dari kursi dan keluar dari kelas. Namun ketika aku baru saja keluar dari kelas, tampak Naruto dan kawan-kawannya juga baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Ah, Hinata rupanya kau juga baru saja keluar dari kelas. Em, mau pergi ke kantin bersama kami?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kalau kau memang ingin mengajak Hinata ke kantin bersama, tak perlu bawa-bawa nama kami Naruto. Aku tau kau sebenarnya ingin pergi berduaan dengan Hinata kan?" tiba-tiba Kiba menyahut pertanyaan dari Naruto.

Sekilas Naruto tampak terkejut. Tapi hanya sebentar karena kemudian ia langsung memberikan tatapan menusuk ke arah Kiba. Aku yang mendengar perkataan dari Kiba tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku yang mulai muncul karena menahan malu.

"Kiba-san a-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku agak terbata.

"Masih mengelak, eh? Kalian ini masih saja malu-malu. Apa sih susahnya mengakui perasaan kalian?" Kiba justru semakin mengompori keadaan. Teman-teman Naruto yang lain pun mulai ikut-ikutan menggoda kami. Sedangkan aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang bertambah panas karena malu.

"Kiba, dasar kau ini. Kalian juga yang lain, berhenti menggoda kami. Huh, Hinata jadi tak nyaman karena perbuatan kalian," dengus Naruto.

"E-eh, sebaiknya kalian segera pergi ke kantin sebelum waktu makan siang habis. Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Sampai jumpa," aku berojigi pada Naruto dan kawan-kawannya. Setelah itu aku pun langsung melenggang pergi secepat mungkin dari hadapan mereka. Argh, rasanya benar-benar malu!

Aku merasa lega setelah keluar dari toilet. Kurasakan lambungku sudah mulai menuntut minta jatah untuk diisi. Segera saja kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Karin dan gerombolannya menghadang jalanku.

'Astaga, apa sih mau mereka? Aku sudah sangat lapar. Perutku rasanya melilit perih sekali.'

"Hai, Hinata. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali ya kita tak berjumpa?" Karin menyeringai padaku.

"Hah, apa maksudmu Karin-san? Kita kan satu sekolah. Setiap hari kita pasti bertemu," jawabku sok polos. Aku tak minat meladeni Karin dan teman-temannya. Aku sangat lapar. Sekali lagi, aku sangat lapar saudara-saudara!

"Jangan sok polos Hyuuga! Huh, kudengar sekarang Haruno-san sedang dirawat di rumah sakit? Oh, dia masih koma kan?" ucap Karin sambil menyeringai, "Ne, itu artinya aku bisa bebas menyiksamu, hihi."

Sementara itu kulihat siswi-siswi yang tadinya hendak ke toilet kini justru menonton kami. Ck, sepertinya aku memang harus menghadapi mereka. Aku harus melawan. Tak boleh lagi ada Hyuuga Hinata yang lemah. Aku harus jadi kuat, "Jadi, apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?"

"Wow, rupanya sekarang kau sudah berani menantangku ya? Sudah merasa hebat karena kau sekarang akrab dengan Naruto, eh?" ucap Karin yang sudah mulai emosi.

Tiba-tiba teman-teman Karin maju dan hendak menangkapku. Reflek aku terus berjalan mundur untuk menghindari mereka. Sampai aku tak sadar telah menyenggol ember yang ada di belakangku dan membuat air yang ada di dalamnya tumpah ke lantai.

"Ck, kalian lama sekali sih!" Karin yang tak sabar langsung berlari menerjangku. Teman-temannya yang kaget langsung menyingkir memberi jalan. Saat Karin sudah ada di dekatku, aku dengan cepat bergeser ke kiri untuk menghindari terjangannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja...

Syuuutt... Bruukh...

Rupanya Karin terpeleset air yang tumpah dari ember. Ia pun jatuh tersungkur di lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Baju bagian depannya sudah basah terkena air tersebut. Seketika suara orang yang tertawa terdengar dari belakangku. Eh, apa aku tak salah dengar? Karin ditertawakan oleh siswi-siswi yang menonton kami. Kulihat teman-teman Karin pun berusaha menahan tawa mereka agar tidak keluar.

"Em, Karin-san. Rokmu tersingkap dan ee―celana dalammu terlihat," bisikku pada Karin.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" reflek Karin setelah mendengar penuturanku, "Awas kau Hyuuga! Akan kubalas kau besok!" dan ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan lokasi dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah. Menahan malu mungkin?

Kerumunan siswi yang menonton kami pun bubar. Sebagian melanjutkan tujuan awal mereka untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Kawan-kawan Karin pun sudah pergi menyusul Karin. Tinggallah aku sendirian di depan toilet. Jadi, cuma segini? Kupikir ini akan berakhir lama. Dan aku pun mengangkat bahu tanda tak mengerti sembari berjalan menuju kantin.

.

.

.

'Cklek'

"Oh, Hinata kau masih di sini rupanya," ucap Nyonya Haruno yang baru saja datang.

"Iya, aku baru saja selesai bercerita pada Sakura," jawab Hinata sembari berdiri dan berojigi.

Nyonya Haruno berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan tasnya di meja kecil sebelah ranjang Sakura, "Ne, kau sendiri? Tak biasanya... Kemana Naruto?"

"Hari ini Naruto harus membantu ayahnya mengurus perusahaan, jadi ia tak bisa datang menjenguk Sakura."

"Aa, begitu. Ne, Hinata ini sudah malam. Tak baik seorang gadis pulang terlalu malam sendirian. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Biar aku yang menjaga Sakura," ucap Nyonya Haruno memberi nasehat.

Hinata yang mendengar nasehat dari Nyonya Haruno lalu mengambil tasnya, "Ha'i, kupikir juga begitu."

"Hati-hati Hinata. Kalau kau mau, aku akan menyuruh supirku untuk mengantarmu pulang," tawar Nyonya Haruno.

"Terima kasih baa-san, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri naik bus," tolak Hinata secara halus. Setelahnya Hinata pun berojigi, "Konbawa*."

Dan Hinata pun keluar menuju halte bus, menunggu hingga bus yang menuju rumahnya datang sembari menikmati angin yang berhembus malam itu.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Foot Note:

*1 : selamat siang/sore

*2 : yang dimaksud adalah peristiwa di fic sebelumnya, Kala Hujan Menghampiriku

*3 : selamat malam

* * *

.

.

Author's Note:

Halo minna ^^

Akhirnya chapter 2 update. Adakah yang menunggu chapter 2 ini? Gomen kalo mengecewakan. Mungkin ada yang bingung dengan flashback dan pergantian sudut pandang yang tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan. Tapi saya kurang srek kalo harus memberi peringatan sebelum atau sesudah flashback maupun pergantian sudut pandang.

O ya, kalo ada typo atau kesalahan yang saya buat bilang aja di review. Saya lagi sakit jadi agak males ngedit ulang *gak ada yang tanya*

Oke, saya lagi gak mau banyak omong *padahal omongannya udah panjang*. Kepala udah pusing liat monitor lama-lama. Kritik dan saran untuk fic ini sangat diterima. Flame juga boleh, tapi kalo bisa bahasanya yang sopan. Arigatou ^^

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW?

PLEASE...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyuuga-san, bisakah kau membantuku sebentar?"

Hinata yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ternyata Anko sensei yang tadi memanggilnya, "Ha'i, tentu sensei."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo ikut aku sebentar," ujar Anko sensei sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor. Dan Hinata pun segera berjalan mengikuti Anko sensei entah kemana.

.

.

.

**Complicated**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Tapi fic ini asli punya saya

Rate: T

Genre: Drama, hurt/comfort, romance, friendship

Warning: AU, sinetron, abal, typo, mainstream, absurd, dll

Sequel dari Kala Hujan Menghampiriku

Apabila ff ini memiliki kesamaan dengan ff maupun cerita lainnya, hal tersebut bukan faktor yang disengaja

**Don't like, Don't read!**

.

.

.

_Andai waktu dapat berputar kembali..._

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"Uhh, berat~ Seharusnya tadi aku berpura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan Anko sensei saja," tutur Hinata sambil menggerutu. Tunggu, mengerutu? Seperti bukan dirinya yang biasa saja...

Siang itu suasana koridor begitu sepi. Tak ada satu pun orang yang berlalu lalang. Maklum saja, jam makan siang sudah usai. Jam belajar mengajar pun sudah dimulai. Hinata yang hendak kembali ke kelasnya setelah pergi ke toilet, harus menunda tujuannya dahulu karena perintah Anko sensei. Ternyata senseinya itu meminta tolong padanya untuk membawakan pekerjaan miliknya dan teman-temannya yang sudah selesai dikoreksi. Katanya sih Anko sensei ada keperluan sehingga tidak bisa mengajar di kelasnya siang ini.

Hinata terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang sepi. Beban berat yang ia bawa membuatnya harus berjalan perlahan. Pandangannya pun tak terlalu jelas karena terhalang buku-buku tersebut. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Namun pandangannya yang terhalang membuatnya salah melangkahkan kaki ketika hendak menaiki tangga. Dan seketika tubuhnya pun kehilangan keseimbangan. Hinata sudah mempersiapkan diri jika punggungnya harus mencium lantai. Tetapi hal tersebut sepertinya tak kan terjadi karena ada sepasang tangan kekar yang dengan sigap menopang tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati lagi jika akan menaiki tangga. Apa lagi dengan buku-buku yang kau bawa itu. Kau tak apa-apa kan?" bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata.

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara Naruto. Apalagi dengan posisi mereka yang begitu dekat saat ini membuatnya dapat merasakan hembusan napas milik Naruto di perpotongan lehernya. Begitu dekat hingga punggung Hinata menempel dengan dada bidang Naruto. Tak lupa dengan tangan kanan Naruto yang melingkari pinggang Hinata dan tangan kiri Naruto bertengger di bahu kiri Hinata, mengingat posisi mereka sukses membuat wajah Hinata semerah kepiting rebus, "Naruto?! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Hinata yang jantungnya sudah bertalu-talu tak karuan, "Oh, aku tak apa-apa. Arigatou Naruto-kun."

Sadar dengan posisi mereka yang err―bisa dibilang berbahaya, Naruto pun segera membantu Hinata agar dapat berdiri dengan stabil dan menarik kedua tangannya menjauh dari tubuh Hinata. Ia langsung menunduk dan memunguti buku-buku Hinata yang sebagian berserakan di lantai dan beberapa ada yang jatuh di tangga, berusaha menutupi semburat merah tipis yang muncul di pipinya.

Hinata yang tersadar pun langsung ikut memunguti buku-buku yang tadi dibawanya, "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Haha, iya. Sebenarnya tadi aku baru saja kembali dari UKS," jawab Naruto masih sembari memunguti buku.

"Eh, UKS? Apa Naruto-kun sedang sakit?" tanya Hinata yang mulai khawatir dengan Naruto.

"Sakit? T-tidak, sebenarnya tadi aku membolos saat pelajaran Kakashi sensei dan tidur di UKS. Lalu saat aku hendak kembali ke kelas, aku justru menemukanmu yang hampir terjatuh dari tangga," aku Naruto salah tingkah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Hinata yang mendengar pengakuan Naruto langsung sweatdrop seketika. Yah, ia tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Naruto yang nekat membolos pelajaran Kakashi sensei. Karena bagaimana pun juga ia tahu betapa membosankannya pelajaran Kakashi sensei. Tapi karena Hinata adalah anak yang teladan, semembosankan apa pun pelajaran itu, ia tak kan berani membolos.

"Ne, apa kau kemarin pergi menjenguk Sakura-chan? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Naruto tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ah, iya kemarin aku pergi menengoknya. Sampai saat ini Sakura-chan masih belum sadar juga," jawab Hinata lesu.

"Begitu ya... Ini sudah hari ke sembilan dan ia belum sadar juga. Sayang sepulang sekolah nanti aku juga tak dapat pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku masih harus membantu ayahku di perusahaan," Naruto yang sudah selesai memunguti buku pun langsung berdiri. Ia hendak menaiki tangga, namun langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika dilihatnya Hinata masih saja terdiam dengan buku yang ada digenggamannya, "―ta? ―ta? Hinata!?"

"E-eh... Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya.

Naruto hanya dapat menggeleng-geleng kecil melihat kelakuan Hinata, "Sudah kuduga, kau pasti melamun. Hah, baiklah... Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kelas. Aku akan membantumu membawa buku-buku ini."

Naruto dan Hinata pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Hening, tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Namun, tiba-tiba Hinata memecah keheningan diantara mereka, "Em, sepertinya Naruto-kun sangat dekat dengan Sakura-chan ya? Sudah berapa lama kalian saling kenal?"

"Tentu saja! Kami ini sudah berteman sejak kecil. Orang tua kami berteman dekat, jadi wajar kalau kami pun jadi dekat sejak kecil," jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

"Benarkah? Menurut Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Hem, Sakura ya?" terlihat Naruto yang sedang berpikir, "Dia itu gadis yang enerjik. Sejak dulu banyak laki-laki yang tertarik padanya. Wajar sih, kuakui Sakura itu memang gadis yang cantik dan cerdas. Sikapnya yang ramah dan baik pada semua orang juga membuatnya jadi memiliki banyak teman. Dulu waktu aku kecil, banyak anak laki-laki yang sering menjahiliku. Kata mereka rambutku ini aneh, hehe. Lalu Sakura selalu datang dan memarahi mereka. Harusnya kau melihatnya Hinata-chan! Kalau sedang marah, Sakura menakutkan sekali," Naruto menghentikan ceritanya sejenak dan terkekeh ketika mengenang masa kecilnya, "Semenjak itu, tanpa sadar aku jadi bergantung pada Sakura. Tapi ketika aku mulai beranjak remaja, aku pun berusaha untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat dan keren agar tak merepotkan Sakura lagi. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan, betapa kerennya aku sekarang?"

"E-eh? Kau percaya diri sekali Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata.

"Aku kan memang keren Hinata-chan..." kata Naruto sambil mengerling ke arah Hinata.

Hinata tak membalas perkataan Naruto. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia membenarkan pernyataan Naruto, "Em, jadi bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sakura-chan?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Tatapannya menerawang jauh ke depan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, "Sakura adalah penyelamatku. Bagiku yang waktu itu masih kecil, sosok Sakura yang lebih tua terlihat sangat keren. Bagaimana pun juga, aku―sangat menyayanginya..."

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak hingga rasanya mau pecah. Hinata hanya dapat menghela napas, berusaha menguatkan diriya dengan mengeratkan buku yang ada digenggaman tangannya.

'Sepertinya, tak ada lagi harapan untukku...'

.

.

.

Suara telepon dari ponselnya yang berbunyi, membuat Hinata terpaksa bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Diliriknya jam yang melekat di dinding kamarnya. Masih jam setengah lima pagi. Bahkan matahari pun belum muncul untuk menampakkan eksistensinya. Siapa sih orang yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini? Apa lagi ini adalah hari Minggu.

Akhirnya, dengan setengah hati ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Diambilnya ponsel yang semalam diletakkannya di meja belajar itu. Tanpa melihat identitas sang penelepon, Hinata pun mengangkat teleponnya dengan malas, "Moshi-moshi..."

"Ah, akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponku juga," dari nada bicaranya, tampak sang penelepon merasa senang karena akhirnya Hinata mengangkat teleponnya juga.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Hinata masih tak berminat.

"Ah, kau tak ingat suaraku ya? Apa kau baru bangun tidur Hinata-chan?" terdengar suara orang terkekeh di seberang telepon sana.

Hinata pun melirik ke ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat nama Naruto yang tertera di sana, "E-eh, maafkan aku Naruto. Tadi aku langsung mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponku. G-gomen..."

"Haha, iya aku mengerti. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu tidurmu. Salahku juga sih yang menelepon sepagi ini," jawab Naruto bermaksud menggoda Hinata.

Orang yang digoda tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai menjalar di pipi gembilnya. Hinata benar-benar malu karena ketahuan baru bangun tidur. Apa lagi orang itu adalah Naruto.

"Sebaiknya aku langsung to the point saja. Apa kau nanti mau menjenguk Sakura di rumah sakit?"

"Iya, rencananya nanti siang aku mau menjenguknya."

"Ne, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pergi menjenguknya bersama-sama. Aku akan menjemputmu jam sembilan nanti. Sore ja, mata*," dan Naruto pun langsung menutup teleponnya secara sepihak.

Hinata yang masih bingung hanya dapat terbengong karena tak percaya pada pendengarannya. Namun ia tak dapat menanyakannya lebih lanjut karena Naruto sudah memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia lantas berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"I-ini seperti ajakan kencan saja..." dan Hinta pun berjalan menuju kamar mandinya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

.

.

.

Naruto yang awalnya berdiri sambil bersandar pada mobil sport berwarna dominan kuning miliknya, langsung berdiri tegap ketika melihat Hinata muncul dari pintu rumahnya. Hinata muncul dengan mengenakan dress berwarna putih polos selutut. Ikat pinggang simple berwarna coklat yang dikenakannya memberikan aksen tersendiri pada dress putih itu. Tak lupa jacket beludru dan boots semata kaki berwarna coklat senada membuat tampilannya lebih manis. Rambut indigo panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai, menjadi bingkai sempurna bagi wajahnya yang cantik.

Hinata yang sedari tadi menunggu respon Naruto, menjadi was-was karena yang ditunggu responnya justru terus terdiam. Dirinya yang gelisah terus meremas tas kecil berwarna cream yang tersampir di bahu kanannya. Oh, harusnya kau tak perlu cemas Hinata sayang... Karena sedari tadi Naruto terus menatapmu tanpa berkedip!

Naruto masih saja memandangi penampilan Hinata. Hei, Hinata tak memakai make up sama sekali. Tetapi sepertinya gadis itu memang tak memerlukan make up mengingat kecantikan alami yang ia miliki sudah lebih dari cukup. Kulitnya yang seputih pualam, mata amethys yang begitu meneduhkan, dan pipi gembilnya yang dihiasi semburat merah tipis membuat Naruto gemas hingga ingin mencubitnya. Ah, dan jangan lupakan bibir milik Hinata yang berwarna merah muda alami itu. Bibirnya yang kecil dan tipis, tanpa sadar Naruto terus memandangi bibir Hinata. Bibirnya... Bibirnya... Bibirnya begitu, err―

'Naruto no baka! Hentikan pikiran mesummu itu! Kau harus kuat,' Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menutupi wajahnya karena malu dengan hal yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

"N-naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah. Apa kau demam?" tanya Hinata yang bingung dengan wajah Naruto.

"E-eh, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk ke mobil. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat," jawab Naruto yang salah tingkah. Ia pun segera membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dan kemudian berjalan memutar menuju bangku pengemudi.

Saat hendak menyalakan mesin mobil, Naruto melihat Hinata yang kesulitan memasang sabuk pengaman. Akhirnya ia pun berinisiatif untuk membantu Hinata memasang sabuk pengamannya. Hinata yang dibantu hanya dapat menahan napas karena Naruto harus membungkuk jika ingin membantu dirinya. Hal tersebut membuat Hinata dapat mencium aroma citrus dari tubuh Naruto. Astaga, hanya dengan mencium aroma Naruto saja bisa membuat tubuhnya menjadi lemas begini.

Naruto yang sudah selesai memasangkan sabuk pengaman milik Hinata terdiam sebentar. Ia terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Namun akhirnya ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu itu, yang sedari tadi terus mengganjal di hatinya. Sambil menggaruk dagunya yang tak gatal dengan satu jari, diliriknya Hinata melaui sudut matanya, "Eh-hem. Hinata... Hari ini kau terlihat―cantik."

Hinata yang mendengar pujian Naruto hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang sudah blushing luar biasa. Sedangkan Naruto langsung tancap gas dan melajukan mobilnya di jalanan yang masih lengang.

.

.

.

Mereka terus terdiam di sepanjang jalan. Naruto yang fokus dengan jalanan di depannya, dan Hinata yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Hah, sebenarnya Hinata tak benar-benar sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya. Ia hanya berusaha mencari kesibukan saja dengan berpura-pura memainkan ponselnya itu.

Sejak pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto, tak ada lagi percakapan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Naruto yang biasanya banyak omong pun memilih untuk tetap diam membisu. Sedangkan Hinata yang pada dasarnya tak terlalu banyak bicara juga terlalu bingung untuk mencari topik pembicaraan. Namun keadaan itu tak lagi berlangsung ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto membelokkan mobilnya ke arah kanan.

"Naruto, bukankah seharusnya kita lurus? Kenapa kau membelokkan mobilmu ke kanan? Sepertinya kisa salah jalan. Arah rumah sakit itu lurus, bukan belok kanan," ucap Hinata memberi tahu Naruto.

"Iya, aku tahu kok. Tenang saja Hinata-chan," jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Kau sudah tahu? Lalu kenapa kau masih saja santai seperti itu? Sebaiknya kau segera berbalik arah sebelum kita salah jalan terlalu jauh," saran Hinata.

Naruto hanya melirik Hinata sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan, "Siapa bilang kita salah jalan?"

"Eh, kita kan memang salah jalan Naruto-kun. Kalau mau ke rumah sakit, arahnya bukan ke sini," Hinata masih kekeh pada pendiriannya.

"Iya, kalau mau ke rumah sakit arahnya memang bukan ke sini. Tapi kita kan mau mampir dulu ke taman bermain," ujar Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

"T-taman bermain? Untuk apa? Kita kan mau ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sakura," tanya Hinata yang masih bingung dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Ini hari Minggu, dan sekarang masih pagi. Ke rumah sakitnya nanti saja. Aku tau beberapa hari ini hidupmu pasti berat, Hinata-chan. Sekarang kita bersenang-senang dulu untuk merilekskan pikiran. Anggap saja ini kencan," jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum mautnya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Hinata yang mendengar kata 'kencan' langsung diam seketika. Diam-diam hatinya telah berbunga-bunga. Ia terus mengulum senyum, berusaha tak terlihat terlalu antusias dan berlebihan di depan Naruto. Toh, ia tak dapat protes karena kini mobil Chevrolet Camaro generasi keenam berwarna kuning itu telah berada di area parkir Konoha Land.

.

.

.

'Hoek... Hoek...'

"Naruto, kau yakin masih kuat berkeliling?" terlihat Hinata begitu khawatir dengan keadaan pria berambut jabrik itu. Sesekali diusapnya tengkuk sang pria agar merasa lebih nyaman.

"Maaf ya Hinata. Aku jadi membuatmu repot."

"Tak masalah. Kau sama sekali tak membuatku repot kok, Naruto-kun. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi begini. Seharusnya kau tak perlu memaksakan diri Naruto," disunggingkannya sebuah senyuman untuk meyakinkan Naruto. Kemudian Hinata pun mengulurkan sebotol air mineral pada laki-laki itu, "Ini, minumlah dulu. Kau pasti lemas setelah muntah-muntah."

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah menerima pemberian Hinata. Ditenggaknya air mineralnya itu hingga tinggal tersisa setengah. Ia menghela napas. Hilang sudah image cowok keren yang sudah susah payah ia bagun sejak dulu. Sekarang mau ditaruh di mana mukanya ini? Dan Naruto pun kembali teringat dengan peristiwa beberapa saat yang lalu, penyebab mengapa ia jadi muntah-muntah...

.

.

.

Naruto terus terdiam. Diliriknya tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat. Ia pun mengulum senyum. Sejak dari tempat parkir hingga sudah masuk ke area Konoha Land, genggaman tangannya tak pernah lepas. Awalnya Hinata memang sempat menolak, malu dilihat banyak orang katanya. Tapi Naruto terus beralasan agar mereka tidak terpisah. Dan akhirnya Hinata pun hanya bisa pasrah.

"Ne, kau ingin main apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Em, aku tak tau. Terserah kau saja Naruto-kun."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Tujuannya datang ke sini kan karena ingin membuat Hinata senang. Kenapa Hinata malah tampak tak antusias sih? Harusnya Naruto yang menuruti keinginan Hinata, bukan justru sebaliknya.

"Apa kau tak merasa senang pergi ke taman hiburan denganku? Atau kau mau pindah ke tempat yang lain?"

"E-eh, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku merasa senang kok," jawab Hinata sambil mengibaskan tangannya, tak mau membuat Naruto salah paham.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tampak tak tertarik? Ayolah Hinata, aku membawamu ke sini untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi kalau kau tak memanfaatkan waktumu untuk mencoba wahana yang ada di sini, lalu apa gunanya?" Naruto terus melirik Hinata dan membujuknya, "Ah, aku tau! Jangan-jangan kau terlalu gugup karena berada di dekatku ya? Atau kau terlalu gugup karena ini kencan pertamamu? Oh, ayo mengaku saja Hinata-chan~"

Seketika pipi Hinata pun mulai dijalari warna merah. Hinata yang kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya dapat terdiam sambil memandangi wajah pemuda itu dengan mata yang terbelalak. Jantungnya sudah berdentum begitu cepat, bak genderang di medan perang. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Hinata langsung terkikik geli.

'K-kenapa Naruto-kun bisa tau kalau aku sedang gugup karena berada di dekatnya? Dan dari mana dia tau kalau ini merupakan kencan pertamaku?'

"Kau pasti sedang bertanya-tanya dari mana aku tau semua itu kan?" Naruto bertanya pada Hinata sambil tersenyum jahil.

'Eh, dia tau lagi. Jangan-jangan Naruto-kun bisa membaca pikiran orang?!'

"Sekarang kau pasti sedang berpikiran jika aku bisa membaca pikiran orang kan?"

'G-gawat, sepertinya Naruto benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran orang. Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus lebih berhati-hati, ini berbahaya sekali.'

"Tenang saja Hinata. Kau tak perlu takut begitu. Aku tak menggigit kok~"

"B-baiklah. Tapi jangan baca pikiranku lagi ya, Naruto?" mohon Hinata dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut.

Tawa Naruto langsung meledak setelah mendengar Hinata yang merajuk. Ia terpingkal-pingkal sampai memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?" Hinata bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa seperti itu.

Dengan susah payah Naruto menghentikan tawanya. Dihapusnya air mata yang sempat menetes di sudut matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa, "Astaga, tak ku sangka kau sepolos itu, Hinata-chan. Kau benar-benar percaya kalau aku bisa membaca pikiran orang? Hah, padahal aku cuma bercanda, lho~ Mana mungkin aku bisa membaca pikiran orang lain."

"Eh, tapi buktinya tadi Naruto bisa tau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Bukan cuma sekali, jadi tak mungkin jika itu hanya kebetulan saja," ujar Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Haaahh, kau ini polos sekali. Rasanya aku jadi ingin mencubit pipimu itu, hehe. Oh ya, tak perlu punya kemampuan khusus untuk dapat membaca pikiranmu. Dari wajahmu saja sudah terlihat, Hinata-chan. Ekspresimu itu mudah sekali ditebak."

"B-benarkah?" tanya Hinata yang masih tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan lagi," Naruto yang jadi merasa bersalah akhirnya melihat keadaan sekitarnya, "Hei, apa kau lihat antrean orang yang ada di sana? Panjang sekali... Memangnya itu wahana apa sih?"

Hinata langsung mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto. Dapat dilihatnya antrean pengunjung yang panjang di sebelah selatan sana, "Oh, kalau tidak salah itu kan wahana roller coaster baru yang heboh dibicarakan orang. Kabarnya sih itu roller coaster tercepat se-Asia."

"Wah, benarkah?" terlihat wajah Naruto yang sudah berbinar-binar, "Hinata, ayo kita naik!"

"A-apa?! Aku tidak berani, dilihat sekilas saja sepertinya menyeramkan sekali. Kalau Naruto-kun mau, sebaiknya naik sendiri saja. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

"Kalau cuma sendiri tidak akan seru. Aku tidak menerima penolakan kali ini. Ayo!" dan Naruto pun langsung menggeret paksa Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam antrean. Hinata yang tak berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah meratapi nasibnya setelah ini.

.

.

.

Dan begitulah ceritanya. Pada awalnya memang Naruto yang memaksa untuk naik roller coaster itu. Hinata sudak menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya, tapi dia tetap memaksa. Pada akhirnya Naruto jadi malu sendiri. Naruto yang awalnya sok-sokan justru tak kuat setelah naik roller coaster itu, rasanya mual sekali. Sedangkan Hinata yang awalnya takut justru ketagihan dan ingin naik lagi. Jadilah Naruto dengan sangat terpaksa menemani Hinata untuk naik roller coaster itu sekai lagi. Malu kan kalau seorang Namikaze Naruto bilang ia mual naik roller coaster? Makan saja gengsimu itu Namikaze! Hah, sekarang kau malah muntah-muntah begitu. Poor Naruto...

"Naruto, sebaiknya kita langsung ke rumah sakit saja. Kau pasti masih lelah setelah muntah-muntah begitu. Kalau kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, nanti kau bisa beristirahat di rumah lebih cepat," ajak Hinata.

Naruto yang sedang mengulum permen segera menghabiskan permen yang ada dimulutnya. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia sedang mempertimbangkan saran dari Hinata, "Tapi kita kan baru naik satu wahana. Sayang sekali kan, sudah jauh-jauh pergi ke sini tapi cuma naik satu wahana saja. Paling tidak kita harus naik satu wahana lagi. Hinata, apa ada wahana yang ingin kau naiki?"

Hinata terlihat bimbang, tapi akhirnya ia pun menjawab, "Em, sebenarnya ada satu wahana yang ingin sekali aku naiki. Tapi apa benar tak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja, memang kau ingin naik apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Bianglala."

Naruto pun tersenyum. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya menuju ke lokasi bianglala berada. Mereka beruntung karena antrean tidak terlalu panjang. Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama hingga akhirnya mereka bisa menaiki bianglala itu.

"Woaaaahhh, sugoi. Pemandangannya indah sekali dari sini," ujar Hinata dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Wajah dan tangannya sudah menempel pada kaca jendela bianglala. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum pada pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Naruto terus memandangi Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya. Hatinya terasa hangat hanya dengan melihat Hinata yang tersenyum bahagia. Terus ditatapnya gadis itu tanpa merasa bosan sama sekali. Apalagi dengan rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipi gembilnya, menambah poin kecantikan gadis itu.

"Kyaaaaa..."

Suara teriakan Hinata membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Bianglala yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti berputar membuat Hinata oleng dan hampir saja terjatuh. Untung saja dengan sigap Naruto menahannya sehingga gadis itu tak terjatuh.

"Hei, sepertinya kau memang punya masalah dengan keseimbangan tubuhmu ya?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"A-ah, maaf tadi aku kaget sampai hampir terjatuh."

Hening, tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Hinata dibuat bingung oleh sikapnya, 'Kenapa sih Naruto sering terdiam tiba-tiba?'

"Naruto bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu?" tanya Hinata yang mulai tak nyaman. Bukan, Hinata bukannya tak nyaman dengan pelukan itu. Tapi bila keadaannya terus begini, ini tak kan baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Waktu itu, aku menemui Sakura-chan untuk berkonsultasi―"

Hinata kaget dengan perkataan yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Naruto. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan darinya, Naruto justru meracau.

"―kau ingat kan waktu kau memergoki kami di parkiran saat itu?" kata Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi sempat menggantung. Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto justru mendekap Hinata semakin erat.

"Andai saja kau tahu. Waktu itu aku sama sekali tak mempunyai niatan untuk menembak Sakura," Naruto terus bercerita sembari tersenyum lemah.

"Eh, t-tapi... Bukankah waktu di koridor sekolah, saat ku tanya tentang bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Sakura-chan, kau bilang sendiri jka kau menyayanginya?"

"Aku memang menyayanginya. Tapi bukan berarti aku mencintainya. Itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda, Hinata. Bagiku―Sakura adalah sosok seorang kakak yang sangat aku sayangi, tak lebih," ia terdiam sejenak, menerawang ke arah luar jendela sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ada seorang gadis yang ku kenal. Awalnya aku tak tertarik padanya. Bagiku ia biasa saja, sama seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Tapi semakin lama, tanpa sadar aku selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Pipinya yang sering merona saat sedang ku goda juga sangat menggemaskan, hingga tanpa sadar menggoda gadis itu telah menjadi candu bagiku."

Hinata mulai panas mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ada rasa cemburu yang merayapi hatinya. Apa lagi baginya yang selama ini mengira Naruto menyukai Sakura. Padahal dengan susah payah ia telah berusaha merelakan Naruto bersama dengan Sakura. Tapi kini Hinata merasa Naruto telah menghianati sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa? Ku kira waktu itu kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sakura..." dengan nada tercekat Hinata berusaha menyampaikan pertanyaannya. Air mata terlah berada di pelupuk matanya, siap untuk meluncur turun bila tak ditahan oleh sang empunya.

"Tidak, sejak awal aku memang tak berniat begitu. Karena bagiku yang mulai tertarik dengan gadis itu, tanpa sadar bayang-bayangnya tak pernah berhenti melintas di otakku. Lama-lama kelamaan rasa itu berubah menjadi rasa suka. Setiap hari perasaan sukaku terus tumbuh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Hingga aku berniat memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya di hari kau menemukanku bersama Sakura di tempat parkir sekolah."

Rasaya Hinata sudah tak kuat lagi menahan air matanya. Seluruh daya ia kerahkan agar air mata itu tidak terjatuh di hadapan Naruto. Ia pun terus mendorong lengan Naruto untuk melepaskan dekapannya. Tapi di sinilah terlihat jelas bahwa seorang wanita memang tak kan bisa mengalahkan tenaga seorang pria. Dengan perlahan Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Hinata.

"Hinata... Aku―mencintaimu," hanya tiga kata yang diucapkan Naruto dengan lirih. Namun efeknya begitu dahsyat hingga merasuk ke dalam sumsum tulang Hinata.

'Tes...'

Tanpa sadar sebutir air mata mengalir di pipi Hinata. Bukan, itu bukanlah sebuah tangis pilu seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Karena, air mata itu adalah bukti kebahagiaan tak terkira yang tak dapat diungkapkan oleh Hinata.

Naruto memundurkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya gadis yang begitu dicintainya itu tengah sesenggukan menahan tangis. Dibelainya pipi Hinata dengan sayang. Dengan ibu jarinya, ia menghapus sebutir air mata yang berhasil lolos keluar dari mata Hinata.

'Cup'

Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, sesuatu yang lembut telah menyentuh bibirnya. Reflek Hinata menutup matanya untuk meresapi kehangatan yang perlahan menjalar dari bibirnya. Hanya kecupan singkat yang tak lebih dari lima detik. Tapi efeknya mampu menyalurkan sengatan-sengatan yang benar-benar memabukkan bagi kedua insan itu.

Perlahan, mereka pun membuka kedua mata mereka yang sempat tertutup. Terlihat iris sapphire yang lebih jernih dari biasanya, memancarkan kehangatan dari tatapannya. Tak lupa ia lemparkan sebuah tatapan meneduhkan bagi pemilik mata amethys yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Hinata... Okashii yo ne. Anata no soba ni iru to, tottema ochitsuku no*," Naruto menatap ke kedalaman mata milik Hinata. Terpancar keseriusan dari pemilik mata sebiru laut itu, "Daisuki dayo. Tsukiatte kudasai*..."

Hinata langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Namun, itu semua tak perlu. Karena bagi Naruto, anggukan kepala yang diberikan oleh Hinata telah cukup membuat senyum lebar merekah dari bibirnya. Menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat.

Setelah pernyataan cinta yang berbuah kebahagiaan itu, Naruto terus merangkul bahu Hinata penuh sayang. Hinata pun tak merasa terganggu, justru ia merasa nyaman duduk dengan posisi seperti itu. Mereka terus terhanyut dalam kebahagiaan yang tengah membuncah di dada mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata bianglala telah berhenti berputar. Hingga kini tiba giliran mereka untuk turun dari bianglala.

Sebelum meninggalkan Konoha Land dan pergi ke rumah sakit, Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk berkeliling terlebih dahulu. Tangan mereka terus bertautan. Ya, kini Naruto terus menggenggam tangan mungil milik Hinata lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik berjalan-jalan, tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada di saku celana Naruto bergetar. Awalnya Naruto berniat untuk mengabaikannya. Tetapi ponselnya terus saja bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan telepon. Akhirnya ia pun terpaksa mengangkat panggilan telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Naruto di telepon. Dan setelah itu, tak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari bibir laki-laki itu. Ia terus diam, menyimak perkataan sang penelepon dengan muka yang tegang dan serius.

"Hm. Baiklah aku mengerti. Kami akan menuju ke sana secepat mungkin," tak lama kemudian Naruto langsung mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

"A-ada apa Naruto? Mukamu sepertinya tegang sekali," entah mengapa firasat buruk seperti menghampiri benak Hinata.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kita langsung ke rumah sakit saja. Sakura―sudah bangun dari koma..."

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menggema di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Terlihat Hinata dan Naruto yang berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke sebuah kamar dengan papan bertuliskan nomor 28.

'Cklek'

Mereka masuk dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipis mereka, terutama Hinata yang napasnya sudah memburu. Terlihat seorang wanita dan pria paruh baya yang duduk di sebelah ranjang rumah sakit. Dan tak lupa, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang duduk di atas ranjang. Seorang gadis yang langsung menyedot seluruh perhatian Naruto dan Hinata untuk menatap mata emeraldnya.

"Sakura... Akhirnya kau sadar juga," terpatri senyum kelegaan ketika Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Hinata hanya diam melihat gadis yang begitu ia rindukan terus memandangi mereka. Matanya terasa panas, hingga tanpa ia sadari bulir-bulir permata bening itu telah berjatuhan dari kedua netranya.

"S-sakura..." bahkan kini Hinata tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Perlahan namun pasti, kini gadis bersurai indigo itu telah berlari menerjang gadis yang namanya sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu.

Direngkuhnya bahu Sakura yang masih lemah ke dalam pelukan penuh kehangatan, "S-sakura, selamat datang kembali," ia berusaha berbicara dengan suara sesenggukan, "Aku merindukanmu..."

Lama tak terdengar jawaban. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu sudah harap-harap cemas menunggu respon dari Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu tak bergerak dalam dekapan Hinata. Matanya terus memandang kosong ke depan.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu..." dengan nada dingin dan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Sakura melontarkan kalimat itu.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut dengan kalimat, atau bisa dibilang perintah, yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura. Dan seketika―dunia Hinata pun serasa runtuh...

TBC

.

* * *

Foot Note:

*1 : Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa.

*2 : Aneh ya. Jika aku bersamamu aku merasa damai.

*3 : Aku sangat menyukaimu (orang Jepang cenderung mengatakan suka saat menyatakan cinta). Jadilah pacarku...

* * *

.

.

Author Note:

Halo minna ^^

Adakah yang masih menunggu kelanjutan fic ini? Semoga saja masih ada. Apa chapter ini termasuk lama update-nya? Tapi ini udah lebih panjang hampir 2x lipat dari chapter sebelumnya lho...

Oh ya, di chapter ini saya buat full romance Naruhina. Tapi saya gak tau apakah feel-nya bisa sampe ke readers. Untuk chapter depan sudah mulai masuk konflik. Jadi tunggu saja ya, apa ada yang penasaran?

Oke, segitu dulu pesan dari saya. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Arigatou gozaimasu ^^

.

.

P.S. :

**Fuu**: Makasih reviewnya. Chapter depan akan mulai masuk konflik cerita :)

**JihanFitrina-chan**: Iya, gak papa. Ini udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya. Tumben gak pake akun?

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW?

PLEASE...


	4. Chapter 4

Samar-samar suara burung yang saling bersahutan dan membentuk sebuah simfoni alam nan harmoni, tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku. Ketika membuka mata, ku dapati diriku yang tertidur di bawah pohon sakura. Satu kata yang terlintas dibenakku saat melihat tempat ini―asing.

Sepanjang mata memandang, pohon-pohon sakura yang berjejer menjadi pemandangan yang tersaji. Bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran, membuat warna merah muda menjadi satu-satunya warna yang dominan. Sakura tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut. Melihat bunga sakura yang berwarna merah muda, mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Udara musim semi sungguh memikat hingga membangkitkan gairahnya untuk menjelajahi padang sakura ini. Akhirnya ia pun bangkit dengan semangat, membuat bagian bawah dressnya sedikit berkibar tertiup angin.

Dari kejauhan Sakura dapat melihat samar-samar, sosok seorang pria muda yang tengah berdiri di bawah naungan pohon sakura yang ukurannya paling besar―memandangi pohon itu tanpa bergeming. Posisi pria itu yang membelakangi Sakura, membuatnya tak dapat melihat rupa sang pria. Kini rasa penasaran menggerakkan kaki Sakura untuk melangkah mendekati pemuda itu.

"Hai," sapa Sakura setelah berada di dekat laki-laki itu. Tak ada jawaban, bahkan pria yang tak diketahui rupanya itu tak mau repot-repot membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. Merasa kesal karena diabaikan, Sakura pun mengulangi sapaannya dengan nada yang tak seramah tadi, "Hei, kau tak dengar kalau ada orang yang menyapamu ya? Sebenarnya kau tahu yang namanya sopan santun tidak sih? Paling tidak kau harus menatap orang itu sebagai bentuk sopan santun! Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Perlahan laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mata yang begitu tajam. Sakura tak dapat mendefinisikannya, tapi―mata itu begitu memikat, hingga tanpa sadar ia telah memusatkan segala atensinya pada mata sang pria. Sakura ingin melihat wajah lelaki itu lebih jelas, namun sebuah cahaya menyamarkan wajah pria itu dan menghalangi pandangannya. Semakin lama cahaya itu semakin terang dan menyilaukan hingga Sakura merasa tubuhnya semakin memudar karena cahaya tersebut.

Sebelum Sakura menghilang, samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara baritone yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu, "Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Belum saatnya―suatu saat nanti kita pasti dapat bertemu lagi," dan setelah itu Sakura pun benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan sang pria.

.

.

.

**Complicated**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Tapi fic ini asli punya saya

Rate: T

Genre: Drama, hurt/comfort, romance, friendship

Warning: AU, sinetron, abal, typo, mainstream, absurd, dll

Sequel dari Kala Hujan Menghampiriku

Apabila ff ini memiliki kesamaan dengan ff maupun cerita lainnya, hal tersebut bukan faktor yang disengaja

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Andai waktu dapat berputar kembali..._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 4

Sakura membuka matanya. Cahaya yang menyusup masuk melalui jendela membuat matanya silau, memberikan sensasi menusuk yang menyakitkan. Reflek ia langsung menutup kedua matanya menggunakan telapak tangan. Dan tanpa sadar ia pun telah mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan, "Argghh..."

"S-sakura... kau kah itu? Kau sudah bangun, nak? Oh, Kami-sama terima kasih..." ujar Mebuki―ibu Sakura―terharu. Apel yang semula sedang ia kupas kulitnya kini teronggok begitu saja di atas meja. Mebuki menutup mulutnya, tangisan bahagia sudah tak dapat dibendungnya lagi.

Sedangkan Kizashi―ayah Sakura―langsung menutup koran yang sedang ia baca. Seluruh atensinya kini telah berpusat pada anak gadis satu-satunya, anak yang begitu ia rindukan. Seulas senyum tipis tergurat di wajahnya yang mulai menua termakan usia. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagian yang terpancar jelas dari kilau matanya, "Selamat datang kembali Sakura. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak bukan? Em, aku akan memanggil dokter kemari."

Tak lama kemudian Kizashi kembali bersama dokter Kabuto dan dua orang perawat wanita. Segera setelah sampai, dokter Kabuto melakukan beberapa tindakan untuk memeriksa kondisi Sakura. Sesekali terdengar suara Sakura yang merintih menahan sakit.

"Tak apa, kondisi Nona Sakura sudah stabil dan fase kritisnya sudah berlalu. Tapi perlu dilakukan terapi untuk melatih otot-otot yang sudah lama tidak digunakan agar dapat berfungsi dengan normal kembali. Matanya juga tidak mengalami masalah, hanya belum terbiasa saja dengan cahaya, sebentar lagi juga akan kembali normal," jelas dokter Kabuto sembari tersenyum.

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat pasangan suami istri Haruno itu menghembuskan napas lega. Tapi hal itu tak bertahan lama, "D-dokter...benarkah aku baik-baik saja? Aku―tak dapat merasakan kaki kananku..."

Seketika senyuman langsung terhapus dari wajah Kizashi dan Mebuki, tak terkecuali dokter Kabuto. Suasana di ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Wajah-wajah yang ada di sana, kecuali Sakura, menampilkan ekspresi yang sama―tegang.

"Kenapa kalian semua diam? Aku kan cuma bertanya," Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mencekam itu. Seulas senyum yang dipaksakan ia munculkan, mencoba meyakinkan orang-orang untuk menghentikan ekspresi tegang mereka. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa gelisah dan tidak tenang.

Dokter Kabuto mengangkat tangan kanannya, berusaha mengurangi kegelisahan hatinya dengan membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama terdiam ia pun mencoba buka suara, "Waktu itu terdapat luka yang parah di kaki kananmu. Tulang tungkaimu patah. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah serpihan-serpihan tulang yang patah tersebut, serpihan-serpihan tersebut melukai jaringan-jaringan otot yang ada di sekitarnya. Jadi, menurut diagnosa sementara―kaki kananmu tak kan bisa berfungsi dengan normal lagi."

Kini Mebuki telah terisak di bahu suaminya. Sungguh malang nasib yang dialami sang putri, begitu pikirnya. Jika saja bisa, ia ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Sakura. Kizashi pun turut merasakan perasaan istrinya. Sedangkan Sakura, ia justru terdiam tanpa suara.

"Hahaha... Anda mencoba melucu ya? Mana mungkin kan, anda pasti hanya bercanda," Sakura mencoba tertawa. Tapi yang terdengar justru bagai ironi yang menyedihkan.

"Sakura... Maaf, tapi apa yang dikatakan dokter Kabuto itu benar. Maafkan kami..." kata Kizashi lirih.

"Bohong, kalian semua pasti sedang berkomplot untuk mengerjaiku kan? Hah, mengaku saja!"

"Tenanglah nona Sakura, kami masih harus melakukan tes lebih lanjut untuk mengetahui keadaan kaki anda. Walaupun sulit―kami akan berusaha untuk menemukan cara agar kaki anda bisa kembali normal," dokter Kabuto berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"B-bohong, ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin! Kalian semua pembohong... pembohong!" air mata mulai keluar membasahi pipi mulus Sakura. Ia terus menangis sambil menjambak rambutnya. Terpancar kemarahan dari kedua mata hijaunya. Kini tak ada lagi sinar meneduhkan yang terpancar dari mata sehijau zamrud itu, "Arrrrrggggghhhhhh!"

'Praaaaannggg...'

Sakura yang frustasi mengamuk dan melempar vas bunga yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia terus menangis tersedu-sedu, meratapi dirinya yang harus bernasib sesial ini. Air mata pun tak luput keluar dari mata Mebuki. Sungguh ia merasa merana melihat keadaan putri tercintanya. Sedangkan Kizashi hanya dapat terdiam, mendekap erat tubuh istrinya yang bergetar. Percuma saja bila ia mendekati Sakura, karena saat ini Sakura akan langsung histeris bila ada orang yang mendekatinya.

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam berlalu akhirnya Sakura dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Tak ada lagi teriakan dan air mata yang keluar. Sebagai gantinya, kini Sakura diam tak bergeming. Ia hanya duduk tenang di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Semua orang yang mengajaknya berbicara tak dihiraukannya. Seolah menganggap mereka tak ada. Namun walaupun begitu, ia selalu menuruti perintah dokter tanpa perlawanan.

Kizashi bingung, cara apa lagi yang harus digunakannya untuk membuat Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya? Segala cara telah ia lakukan dengan hasil yang sama, nihil. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Naruto agar datang ke rumah sakit. Mungkin bila Naruto yang notabene sahabatnya sejak kecil yang membujuknya, Sakura akan luluh juga.

Dalam kurun waktu setengah jam, pintu ruangan itu menjeblak terbuka. Benar saja, Naruto telah datang. Tapi ia tak sendirian, karena di belakangnya muncul gadis bersurai indigo yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

Tanpa menoleh pun Sakura sudah tahu bahwa Hinata ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Entah mengapa suatu perasaan kelam mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Entahlah, benci mungkin? Tapi mengapa?

"Sakura... Akhirnya kau sadar juga," terdengar Naruto yang berucap dengan penuh syukur. Sakura pun menoleh, menatap Naruto dan tak lupa juga gadis yang ada di sebelah laki-laki itu.

"S-sakura..." terdengar suara Hinata yang memanggil namanya. Namun Sakura tetap tak bergeming, tak menghiraukan omongan Hinata. Hingga tiba-tiba saja gadis itu telah memeluknya, membuat Sakura tak nyaman.

"S-sakura, selamat datang kembali," di dalam dekapan sang gadis bersurai indigo Sakura dapat mendengar dengan jelas suaranya yang sesenggukan, "Aku merindukanmu..."

Apa yang diucapkan oleh Hinata sungguh terdengar tulus. Sakura tahu itu, tapi entah mengapa... justru rasa muak yang dirasakan olehnya. Mengapa? Apakah karena kondisi kakimu itu, Sakura?

Awalnya Sakura hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan Hinata. Tapi semakin lama rasanya ia begitu muak dengan empati yang diberikan Hinata kepadanya. Hingga akhirnya ia pun buka suara, "Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu..."

Hinata tersentak, seketika tubuhnya menegang mendengar ucapan Sakura. Suara itu begitu dingin dan tak bersahabat. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut pun ikut tercengang.

"K-kenapa? Kau bercanda kan? Padahal aku begitu merindukanmu..." bukannya melepasakan pelukannya, Hinata justru semakin erat mendekap Sakura.

"Kau tuli ya? Aku bilang lepaskan tangan kotormu itu!" Sakura berteriak, matanya menatap nyalang.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Kau itu bodoh atau sok polos, huh?!" Sakura berteriak dan napasnya sudah memburu menahan amarah, "Hidupku hancur karena kau! Gara-gara menolongmu aku harus mengalami semua ini, sekarang aku cacat... Lalu apa yang bisa kau perbuat? Tidak ada kan?"

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Hatinya terluka mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ya, semua ini memang salahnya. Dirinya yang begitu bodoh dan ceroboh. Sekarang tak ada yang dapat ia perbuat.

"Aku tahu, akulah yang waktu itu mengejarmu. Aku juga yang mendorongmu agar kau tak tertabrak. Tapi... sekarang aku menyesalinya. Kau tahu itu Hinata? Rasanya sakit―sakit sekali! Aku bahkan tak dapat merasakan kaki kananku!" kini Sakura terisak, memandang Hinata dengan tatapan nanar. Terpancar kekecewaan dan amarah yang mendalam dari sorot matanya itu.

"Aku bukan malaikat. Mungkin waktu itu memang aku yang menolongmu, mengorbankan diriku sendiri. Tapi, sekarang―aku menyesal. Aku marah padamu! Aku tak terima dengan nasibku ini. Aku cuma manusia biasa. Aku tak dapat berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja dan tersenyum seolah aku ikhlas menerima keadaanku. Asal kau tahu Hinata. Tak selamanya aku bisa bersikap baik bak malaikat, aku juga bisa merasakan amarah dan dendam... Aku―membencimu Hinata... Aku muak padamu!"

"S-sakura..." bulir-bulir sejernih kristal telah terjatuh dari netra sewarna rembulan itu.

"Pergi! Aku muak melihatmu... Pergi, pergi, pergiiiii!" dan kini Sakura pun kembali histeris dengan teriakannya.

Tak ada yang berani bersuara. Bahkan Naruto pun tak mampu memberikan argumennya untuk membela gadis yang ia cintai. Dan dengan beruarai air mata, Hinata pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, bermaksud mencari sosok gadisnya yang tadi diusir oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Suasana taman rumah sakit yang sore itu ramai oleh pasien yang sedang berjalan-jalan membuatnya kesulitan mencari gadis kesayangannya itu. Ia tak mau dicap sebagai kekasih yang tak bertanggung jawab karena telah menelantarkan kekasihnya yang sedang bersedih, apa lagi di usia hubungan mereka yang masih seumur jagung ini.

Ia terus berjalan, menyusuri pepohonan yang tumbuh asri di taman rumah sakit. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan para pasien maupun perawat berjenis kelamin perempuan yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya intens. Bukannya tak sadar. Sejujurnya Naruto sudah sadar sejak tadi bahwa dirinya telah menjadi objek pengamatan oleh para wanita baik tua maupun muda yang ada di taman itu. Salahkan saja ayahnya yang mewariskan wajah tampan miliknya kepada si anak.

'Puk'

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang anak perempuan yang menjatuhkan boneka miliknya tepat di ujung sepatu Naruto. Si anak menatap Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dengan imutnya. Pipinya yang chubby mengundang rasa gemas bagi orang yang melihat. Selain itu, senyumannya yang lebar hingga menampakkan gigi-gigi mungilnya itu sungguh manis.

'Kawaii...' batin Naruto.

"Hei, gadis kecil. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" diambilnya boneka si gadis cilik itu dan menyerahkannya pada si pemilik. Naruto membungkukkan badannya, berusaha mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan si anak.

"Un, tidak ada. Aku cuma ingin melihat kakak dari dekat saja kok," jawab anak itu sambil tersenyum manis, "Kakak tampan sekali."

Pipi Naruto bersemu merah. Entah mengapa ia merasa tersipu dengan pujian polos yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia berdeham untuk menutupi kecanggungannya, "E-eh, benarkah itu? Terima kasih, hehe. Siapa namamu putri kecil?"

Si anak yang dipanggil putri kecil langsung berbinar-binar. Tampaknya ia merasa senang dengan julukan yang diberikan kepadanya, "Hana, namaku Yukimura Hana."

"Wah, nama yang cantik putri kecil. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di taman ini, hm?"

"Aku tak sendirian!" seru Hana semangat, "Aku sedang menunggu nee-san yang sedang menelepon," ujarnya sambil menunjuk seorang gadis remaja yang sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang di telepon.

"Aa, begitu ya... Eem... Hei Hana, sebenarnya aku sedang mencari seseorang. Apa tak apa bila kau ku tinggal?"

"Mencari seseorang? Siapa itu?"

"Dia seseorang yang sangat spesial bagiku. Saat ini dia sedang sedih, jadi aku harus menghiburnya."

"Seseorang yang spesial? Waaahh, Hana juga mau punya seseorang yang sangat spesial!" jawab Hana antusias.

"Hahaha... Tentu saja. Tapi tunggu sampai Hana dewasa, ya. Kalau sudah dewasa nanti, Hana pasti juga akan menemukan orang yang sangat spesial bagi Hana kok," Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum jahil, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Hana."

"Ne, sampai jumpa kakak tampan," dan Hana pun melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

.

.

.

"Hinata..."

Setelah berputar-putar mengelilingi taman rumah sakit yang luas ini, akhirnya ia bisa menemukan Hinata juga. Naruto menemukan Hinata sedang duduk sendirian di bangku dekat kolam ikan. Tempat ini memang sedikit tersembunyi berkat pohon-pohon dengan dedaunan rindang yang menutupinya. Beruntung bagi Naruto yang dapat menemukan tempat ini.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia yang mendapati sosok Naruto yang hanya terpaut jarak dua meter dari hadapannya. Sepertinya tadi dirinya memang terlalu sibuk terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri hingga tak menyadari kehadiran pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Ah, hai Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata kepada pemuda itu, bukankah seharusnya kau ada di dalam menemani Sakura?"

"Jadi kau tak merasa senang dengan kehadiranku?" bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya pada Hinata.

"Bukannya begitu, Naruto. Aku senang melihatmu ada di sini," apa yang dikatakan Hinata itu benar adanya. Karena bagaimanapun juga ia merasa bahagia dengan kehadiran Naruto, yang menunjukkan bahwa kekasihnya itu memang peduli padanya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut duduk menemani Hinata. Walaupun sejak tadi tersenyum, ia sadar bahwa gadis itu hanya berusaha berdusta. Menutupi dukanya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Semua terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"Haaahh, aku tau kau sedang sedih. Jangan mencoba membohongiku, Hinata. Kau ini terlalu polos untuk berbohong."

"Aa, ketahuan ya? Sepertinya aku memang tidak bakat bersandiwara ya, hehe."

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat terpukul dengan sikap Sakura tadi. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melindungimu. Kami semua juga terkejut dengan perilaku Sakura yang tidak biasa itu. Oh ya, tadi paman dan bibi menitipkan permintaan maaf mereka atas perlakuan Sakura kepadamu."

"Tak apa, Naruto. Kalau ada yang perlu disalahkan, orang itu adalah aku. Jadi Naruto-kun tak perlu ikut sedih begitu, oke?" tawar Hinata. Ia terus mencoba tersenyum, walaupun kini pandangannya telah buram oleh air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

'Grep'

Dengan sigap Naruto menarik Hinata dalam dekapannya. Ia usap rambut gadisnya itu dengan penuh sayang, "Menangislah bila kau memang ingin menangis. Kau tak perlu menyimpannya sendirian, Hinata. Aku ada di sini, tenang saja."

Tak henti-hentinya Naruto membisikkan kata-kata pelipur lara bagi Hinata. Dalam pelukannya Naruto mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Hiks... hiks... Naruto-kun..." dan kemudian Hinata pun tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisannya. Segala emosi yang tertahan kini telah ia tumpahkan. Ia pun terus menangis dalam dekapan sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Sore itu kekasih Namikaze Naruto terus berjalan di sepanjang trotoar. Sesekali kakinya menendang kerikil yang berada di dekatnya. Tampak wajahnya yang sedikit murung, menandakan suasana hatinya yang memang sedang tidak bagus. Perjalanan menuju rumahnya pun kini terasa dua kali lipat lebih lama dari biasanya.

Helaan napas panjang sesekali terdengar dari mulutnya. Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak kejadian di kamar inap Sakura. Semenjak itu Hinata selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Tapi itu semua sepertinya percuma. Karena setiap Hinata datang, Sakura selalu menolak bertemu dengannya. Bahkan Sakura tak mengijinkan Hinata masuk ke kamar inapnya.

Hinata hanya dapat pasrah menerima perlakuan Sakura. Karena bagaimanapun juga semua peristiwa buruk yang menimpa Sakura adalah kesalahannya. Kini ia sudah menyerah untuk mencoba menjenguk Sakura di rumah sakit. Hanya Naruto lah yang dapat ia andalkan untuk mengetahui perkembangan kondisi gadis cantik yang masih ia anggap sahabatnya itu.

Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah berdiri di hadapan pagar rumahnya. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Aneh, tak biasanya pintu rumahnya itu dalam keadaan tak terkunci.

"Tadaima," tak ada balasan dari salamnya. Dimana Hanabi dan ibunya? Hei tunggu, sepertinya tadi Hinata sempat melihat sepatu pria ketika membuka pintu rumahnya. Apa mereka sibuk menerima tamu sampai tak menyadari kepulangannya?

Sayup-sayup Hinata dapat mendengar suara ibunya yang sedang berdebat dengan seseorang. Dan ternyata memang benar. Ketika ia pergi menghampiri ruang makan, dapat ia temukan pemandangan ibunya yang sedang bertengkar dengan seorang pria paruh baya. Sedangkan Hanabi sudah berjongkok di sudut ruangan, menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu, huh? Kau tak berhak mengatur hidup kami!" hardik Hikari―ibu Hinata―pada pria asing itu. Posisi pria itu yang memunggungi Hinata menyebabkan wajahnya tersembunyi dari pandangan si gadis.

"Apa maksudmu Hikari? Aku tak bermaksud mengatur kehidupan kalian. Apa yang aku katakan, semuanya semata-mata adalah demi kebaikan kalian juga. Aku hanya ingin melihat kalian bahagia, tak lebih."

Hikari berjalan menuju nakas yang ada di ruangan itu. Dengan cepat ia raih vas bunga yang ada di atasnya.

'Praaaaaang...'

Sayangnya lemparannya itu meleset. Si pria dengan mudah dapat menghindari serangan yang ditujukan padanya. Vas bunga itu pun pecah membentur dinding yang ada di belakang lelaki itu. Tapi naas bagi Hinata yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Pecahan vas yang berhamburan itu rupanya berhasil menggores kulit tangannya yang mulus.

"Aarghhh..." pekik Hinata menahan perih. Goresan yang cukup panjang telah tercetak di kulit tangannya.

Kedua orang yang semula sedang terlibat dalam ketegangan itu pun berhenti. Tak lupa adiknya yang kini telah memperlihatkan wajahnya. Konsentrasi ketiga orang tersebut telah berpusat pada asal suara pekikan tersebut.

"H-hinata?"

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

Author Note:

Halo minna. Maaf untuk keterlambatan update ini. Saya sedang stress dengan kehidupan di dunia nyata saya. Terima kasih bagi readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar membaca apalagi bagi readers yang mau memberikan review mereka untuk fic abal ini. Review-mu adalah semangat saya.

Untuk para fans Sakura, jangan marah ya dengan peran Sakura di sini. Kalau mau marah sama saya aja. Semoga chapter ini gak terlalu mengecewakan dan masih pada mau baca terusannya. Arigatou gozaimasu ^^

Oke, ini balasan untuk review non login

**meong chan**: Iya, ini udah update. Sakura kenapa? Udah ketebak kan di chapter ini, hehe :)

**Durara**: Pairing endingnya masih rahasia ya, hehe. Aslinya sih aku ini NHL, tapi ya kita liat aja nanti. Untuk masalah Sakura bakal suka Naruto apa gak, lihat di chapter-chapter selanjutnya aja, oke? *geplaked* Tapi saya usahakan happy ending kok, doakan saja. Makasih semangatnya. Tetep ikutin fic ini ya *ngarep* xD

**Fuu**: Iya nih, hubungan Naruhina gak akan berjalan mulus. Makasih reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi ya, hehe ;)

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW?

PLEASE...!


	5. Chapter 5

**Complicated**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Tapi fic ini asli punya saya

Rate: T

Genre: Drama, hurt/comfort, romance, friendship

Warning: AU, sinetron, abal, typo, mainstream, absurd, dll

Sequel dari Kala Hujan Menghampiriku

Apabila ff ini memiliki kesamaan dengan ff maupun cerita lainnya, hal tersebut bukan faktor yang disengaja

**Don't like, Don't read!**

.

.

.

_Andai waktu dapat berputar kembali..._

.

.

.

Chapter 5

"Tou-_san_? T-tidak mungkin..." Hinata terbelalak. Masih tak percaya jika lelaki yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya tersebut adalah sosok ayahnya.

Keadaan lelaki itu pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata. Pupil matanya membesar, menampakkan mata sewarna rembulan yang sama dengan kedua putrinya. Ada kerinduan mendalam yang terpancar dari netra laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja, nak? Tanganmu sampai berdarah begitu. Ayo, kaa-_san_ akan mengobati lukamu dulu," tutur Hikari menginterupsi kegiatan Hinata dan Hiashi―ayah dari kedua putrinya―yang sudah cukup lama saling melempar pandang tanpa sepatah kata pun yang terucap, "Ah, iya. Hanabi, bisakah kau membantu kaa-_san_ membersihkan pecahan vas itu? Kaa-_san_ akan mengobati luka kakakmu dulu."

Hanabi menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan cekatan ia langsung melaksanakan perintah dari ibunya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menurut saja ketika ibunya meraih tangannya dan membimbing Hinata keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia terus menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, menyempatkan diri untuk memandangi wajah ayahnya hingga dirinya benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

_7 tahun yang lalu_

"Nee-_san_, nee-_san_. Hari ini kita jadi pergi ke taman bermain kan?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berkepang dua. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat itu sesekali bergoyang akibat ulah gadis kecil tersebut yang tak bisa diam.

Sang kakak hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya yang terlalu bersemangat. Dicubitnya pipi ranum milik imouto tersayangnya itu. Sang adik yang dicubit pipinya pun hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Dan hal tersebut justru membuat senyuman yang hadir di wajah kakaknya menjadi semakin lebar.

"Nee-_san_! Kenapa malah mencubit pipiku sih? Sakit tahu..." si gadis cilik memasang pose pura-pura ngambeknya, "Jadi, kita akan tetap pergi ke taman bermain kan?"

"Hihihi... Maaf, habis Hanabi imut sekali sih. Nee-_san_ jadi ingin mencubit pipimu deh."

"Ih, nee-_san_ kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sih? Malah menertawakanku seperti itu."

"Iya-iya, maafkan nee-_san_ ya. Kita jadi pergi ke taman bermain kok. Minggu lalu tou-_san_ kan sudah janji sama kita, kalau hari ini kita sekeluarga akan pergi ke taman bermain."

"Tapi ini sudah hampir jam dua belas siang dan tou-_san_ belum datang juga. Ini kan hari Minggu, kenapa tou-_san_ tetap pergi ke kantor sih? Jangan-jangan tou-_san_ bohong ya soal akan mengajak kita pergi ke taman bermain?"

"Ssstt, jangan begitu. Mungkin tou-_san_ punya urusan mendadak di kantor yang harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu. Nee-_san_ yakin kok, nanti tou-_san_ pasti akan pulang. Tidak masalah kan kalau pergi ke taman bermainnya siang? Lagi pula Konoha Land kan buka sampai malam. Nanti kita malah bisa lihat pesta kembang api lho..." ujar Hinata yang membujuk adiknya agar mau bersabar.

"Hinata, Hanabi! Ayo makan dulu! Makan siangnya sudah siap."

"Iya, kaa-_san_. Tunggu sebentar," jawab Hinata dengan volume yang sama dengan kaa-_san_nya, "Nah, Hanabi. Kau dengar kan kaa-_san_ sudah menyuruh kita makan siang? Nee-_san_ yakin perutmu juga sudah keroncongan. Ayo kita makan dulu."

"Un, baiklah," dan mereka berdua pun saling menautkan jemari mereka sembari berjalan menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

"Tadaima*..." ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya yang memasuki kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Diletakkannya sepasang sepatu pantofel miliknya ke dalam rak penyimpanan.

"Okaeri nasai*, tou-_san_!" jawab Hanabi bersamangat. Di belakangnya kakak dan ibunya pun telah muncul untuk ikut menyambut kepulangan sang kepala keluarga.

"Tou-_san_, tou-_san_. Hari ini kita jadi pergi ke Konoha Land kan?"

Si ayah yang ditagih janjinya oleh malaikat kecilnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Tampak jelas bahwa lelaki tersebut sedang memikul beban yang sangat berat. Raut penyesalan terpatri di wajahnya, "Maafkan tou-_san_ ya. Sepertinya tou-_san_ tidak bisa menepati janji yang tou-_san_ buat."

"Eh, kenapa? Tou-_san_ kan sudah janji," Hanabi pun menarik kemeja ayahnya karena tak terima, "Hiks... hiks... Tou-_san_ jahat. Padahal tou-_san _selalu mengajarkan Hanabi untuk menjadi orang yang tidak pernah ingkar janji. Tapi sekarang tou-_san_ malah melakukannya. Hiks..." rengek Hanabi yang mulai menangis.

"Hanabi jangan cengeng begitu. Hanabi sebentar lagi kan akan berumur enam tahun, jadi sudah tidak boleh menagis lagi seperti itu. Sudah ya, cup cup cup..." kata Hinata sambil memeluk adiknya.

"Maafkan tou-_san_ ya, sayang. Tou-_san_ memang jahat karena ingkar janji. Lain kali tou-_san_ pasti akan mengajakmu ke taman bermain."

Hikari pun akhirnya buka suara, "Sudah, sudah. Hanabi jangan menangis lagi ya? Nanti kaa-_san_ akan masakkan makanan kesukaanmu untuk makan malam kalau Hanabi mau berhenti menangis. Sekarang biarkan tou-_san_mu istirahat dulu ya. Nah Hinata, tolong bawa adikmu ke kamar ya."

"Ha'i, aku mengerti kaa-_san_," jawab Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nah Hanabi, sekarang kita ke kamar saja yuk," ajak Hinata sambil menuntun adiknya menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kenapa selama ini kau menyembunyikannya dariku? Aku ini istrimu, dan aku juga punya saham di perusahaan. Jadi aku berhak tahu apa yang terjadi pada perusahaanmu, perusahaan kita!"

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu khawatir, itu saja. Tak ada yang lain. Aku ingin kau dan anak-anak dapat tetap hidup seperti biasanya tanpa memikirkan permasalahan ini."

"Tidak khawatir katamu? Apa kau tahu, dengan keputusanmu menyembunyikan semua masalah di perusahaan, sekarang kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir! Sekarang apa? Perusahaan bangkrut, kau punya banyak utang, dan kita terancam jadi gelandangan, huh?"

"Aku sudah berhasil menjual perusahaan dan beberapa aset pribadi kita. Semuanya cukup untuk melunasi utang perusahaan. Bahkan masih ada sisa uang untuk kita bertahan hidup selama dua bulan ke depan. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir akan menjadi gelandangan karena aku berhasil mempertahankan rumah kita agar tak disita oleh bank."

"Selama dua bulan ke depan ya. Lalu bagaimana kehidupan kita setelah dua bulan itu berakhir? Kau bahkan seenaknya menjual aset pribadi kita tanpa persetujuanku. Kepala keluarga macam apa kau ini, huh?!"

Sepasang suami istri itu terus saja bertengkar. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis berumur sepuluh tahun yang mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka dari balik pintu kamar. Si gadis sudah mulai terisak. Takut mendengarkan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Niat awalnya yang terbangun karena haus justru membuatnya harus mendengarkan hal yang tak pernah mau ia dengarkan.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Hikari?! Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin demi keluarga kita. Sebagai seorang istri kau harusnya mendukung suamimu yang sedang kesusahan. Bukan justru mencaci dan menghujatnya!" ujar Hiashi yang mulai emosi. Kedua tangannya telah mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya.

Butiran sebening kristal muai berjatuhan dari mata Hikari. Ia telah jatuh terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Kedua tangannya pun ia gunakan untuk menutupi paras ayunya. Ia begitu _shock_ dengan berita yang disampaikan oleh sang suami. Entah kemana perginya semua tutur bahasa dan pribadinya yang lembut.

Hiashi masih saja emosi. Ditatapnya terus sang istri yang kini tengah menangis. Tak ada niat untuk menghampirinya. Ia sedang tak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk menenangkan istrinya yang sedang menangis itu.

Cukup lama terdiam, Hiashi pun akhirnya bergerak. Ia mengambil koper miliknya, memasukkan baju-bajunya secara asal ke dalam koper tersebut. Kemudian ia pun berjalan menuju brankas penyimpanan yang ada di kamar tidur mereka. Memasukkan serangkaian kombinasi kode untuk membuka si brankas. Ketika pintu brankas berhasil terbuka, dengan segera Hiashi mengambil dua buah amplop cokelat yang tergeletak di dalamnya.

"Hikari, ambillah. Ini bisa menghidupimu dan anak-anak selama dua bulan ke depan," ucap Hiashi yang kini telah berlutut di hadapan sang istri sembari menyerahkan salah satu amplop yang dibawanya, "Kau benar, aku bukanlah kepala keluarga yang baik. Aku sudah membuatmu menangis karena kecewa."

Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit terlewat, "Aku akan pergi. Maaf karena aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu dan anak-anak seperti janjiku di awal pernikahan. Maaf karena aku tak bisa selalu berada di sampingmu. Maaf karena aku akan membuatmu repot selama beberapa tahun ke depan. Aku akan pergi dan berusaha mengembalikan kebahagian keluarga kita yang hilang. Berjanjilah kau akan tetap tegar dan menjaga kedua putri kita. Aku harap kau mau menungguku..."

"Hikari... Aku mencintaimu," dan Hiashi pun mengecup kening sang istri untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dipandangnya wanita terkasihnya itu yang kini semakin deras mengucurkan air mata. Ia pun segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar.

'Cklek'

"H-Hinata?" Hiashi terkejut ketika mendapati putri sulungnya yang berdiri di depan kamarnya sambil berurai air mata.

"Hiks... hiks... Tou-_san_ mau pergi kemana? Jangan tinggalkan kami, ku mohon..." ucap Hinata yang kini telah memeluk erat sosok ayahnya.

"Maafkan tou-_san_ ya. Tou-_san_ harus pergi sekarang. Tou-_san_ janji akan kembali lagi suatu saat nanti. Hinata juga harus janji ya. Hinata harus jadi anak yang kuat agar bisa melindungi kaa-_san_ dan Hanabi selama tou-_san_ tak ada. Kau mengerti kan Hinata?" tanya Hiashi memeluk putrinya itu erat, "Tou-_san_ menyayangimu."

Untuk terakhir kalinya selama jangka waktu yang tak dapat dipastikan, sang kepala keluarga pun mengelus lembut putri kecilnya. Hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama. Karena dengan cepat sang ayah telah melepaskan dekapannya. Berjalan menjauhi sang putri tanpa pernah menoleh ke belakang lagi.

"Tou-_san_... Hiks... hiks... Jangan tinggalkan kami... Hiks... Tou-_san_! Tou-_san_!"

.

.

.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Hanabi tak sengaja menyenggol tangannya ketika hendak duduk. Entah mengapa, setelah ibunya selesai mengobati luka di tangannya, Hinata malah melamun dan bernostalgia dengan kenangan masa kecilnya.

"Nee-_san_, kau baik-baik saja kan?" bisik Hanabi di dekat telinga Hinata.

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia menghela napas. Yah, mungkin karena usia Hanabi yang saat itu masih kecil membuatnya tak terlalu ingat dengan kejadian pada waktu itu.

"Jadi, bisakah kau ulangi maksud dan tujuanmu datang kemari, Hiashi?" tanya Hikari yang lebih cocok disebut sebagai perintah.

"Hm, seperti janjiku waktu itu. Aku datang untuk membahagiakan kalian."

"Apa maksudmu, Hiashi? Setelah kau pergi meninggalkan kami selama... Em, tujuh tahun bukan? Apa yang membuatmu merasa pantas mengatakan hal tersebut?"

"Tentu saja aku pantas. Karena bagaimanapun juga aku ini masih berstatus suami resmimu. Hinata dan Hanabi juga adalah anakku. Jadi aku berhak mengatakan hal tersebut," ucap Hiashi mantap.

"Jadi, setelah kau pergi selama tujuh tahun, kau masih sanggup menyebut dirimu sendiri sebagai seorang suami? Kau tak tahu bagaimana aku berusaha mati-matian agar kami bertiga bisa tetap bertahan hidup. Sedangkan kau? Kau malah menghilang tanpa jejak, membebankan semua tanggung jawabmu sebagai kepala keluarga di pundakku!"

"Tenanglah, Hikari. Jangan terbawa emosi lagi," ucap Hiashi berusaha menenangkan Hikari, "Kau salah jika mengatakan aku membebankan semua tanggung jawabku kepadamu. Asal kau tahu, aku lah orang yang selama ini rutin membeli lukisanmu dengan harga tinggi."

Skak mate. Hikari tak berkutik setelah mendengar penuturan Hiashi, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tentu tak lupa kan, bahwa ada seorang pengusaha asal London yang sering mengirim sekretarisnya untuk membeli lukisanmu sebagai koleksinya? Ah, mungkin kau bingung karena si pengusaha tak pernah memberitahumu identitasnya. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, pengusaha itu adalah aku. Aku tahu jika kau membutuhkan uang, jadi aku selalu membeli lukisanmu dengan harga yang tinggi. Yah, kau tahu kan Hikari? Aku ini memang penggemar lukisanmu sejak dulu. Dengan jumlah lukisanmu yang ada di galeriku, kau bisa saja membuat pameran tunggal jika kau mau," tutur Hiashi seraya memandang istrinya yang masih saja terdiam.

"Tou-_san_... Hiks... Aku merindukanmu..." Hinata pun langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan hangat sang ayah, "Ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan kami lagi. Sudah cukup tou-_san_ membiarkan kami hidup sendiri selama tujuh tahun ini. Aku merindukan keluarga utuh kita yang dulu."

"Iya, tou-_san_ tak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi," janji Hiashi sambil memeluk Hinata, "Nah Hanabi, apa kau juga tak ingin memeluk tou-_san_mu ini, eh?"

Melihat ayahnya yang merentangkan sebelah tangannya membuat Hanabi pun ikut menghambur ke dalam dekapan sang ayah, "Hiks... Tou-_san_, aku juga merindukanmu..."

Hikari hanya bisa memandangi kedua putrinya yang kini menangis dalam pelukan ayah mereka. Ia sendiri menjadi bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku, Hikari? Apa kau tak merindukan suamimu ini?" tanya Hiashi mengejutkan Hikari, "Kemarilah, kau juga perlu sebuah pelukan kan?"

Hikari yang awalnya masih ragu, kini tak mau berlama-lama lagi. Dan jadilah keluarga kecil tersebut saat ini tengah saling berpelukan. Menumpahkan segala emosi dan kerinduan yang telah lama terpendam di dalam sanubari mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku berencana membawa kalian untuk tinggal di London. Selama tujuh tahun ini aku telah berhasil mengembangkan perusahaanku di sana. Kehidupanku di sana pun telah lebih dari mapan. Jadi, kupikir ini lah waktu yang tepat untuk mengembalikan kebahagian di keluarga kita."

Hanabi dan ibunya yang mendengar ajakan Hiashi pun mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan dari Hiashi. Hanya Hinata lah yang tak memberikan respon. Dan Hiashi menyadari hal tersebut.

"Hinata, bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau setuju?" tanya Hiashi.

"Apakah tak bisa jika tou-_san_ saja yang kembali tinggal di Jepang?"

"Maafkan tou-_san_. Tapi untuk saat ini tou-_san_ tak bisa melakukannya. Perusahaan masih dalam tahap berkembang, jadi tou-_san_ harus terus memantaunya secara langsung demi kelancaran perusahaan. Ini semua juga demi keluarga kita kan?"

"Em, aku tahu. Tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut tinggal di London."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Kau tak perlu khawatir kalau itu menyangkut sekolahmu. Kalian bisa pindah setelah kau selesai ujian dan lulus. Dan setelah itu kau bisa melanjutkan kuliahmu di London," saran Hiashi.

"Ya, baiklah, tou-_san_. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya lagi," jawab Hinata seraya menghela napas. Karena di dalam benaknya, ada sesosok pemuda yang terus ia pikirkan bila dirinya benar-benar meninggalkan Konoha.

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

"Ah, Naruto! Rupanya kau sudah datang ya? Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai. Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu sekali lagi.

"Hei, memangnya tidak boleh ya? Aku kan juga merindukanmu, Naruto-kun~" jawab gadis bermata sehijau pucuk daun yang baru tumbuh itu dengan nada menggoda. Ia berusaha berjalan untuk menghampiri pemuda blonde yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sakura, awas!" dengan sigap Naruto menangkap Sakura yang hampir saja terjatuh, "Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Jangan memaksakan diri begitu. Kau ini belum sembuh benar."

"Biar saja, dokter bilang kan kaki kiriku masih bisa berfungsi dengan normal."

"Haaahh... Kau ini calon dokter bukan sih? Sebaiknya kau tak memaksakan diri dengan mencoba berjalan tanpa tongkat," perintah Naruto dengan nada yang tak dapat dibantah, "Jadi, apa kata dokter tadi? Bagaimana kondisi, err―kaki kananmu itu?"

"Hn, dokter bilang masih butuh pemeriksaan lebih lanjut untuk menemukan kemungkinan kaki kananku bisa pulih seperti sedia kala," jelas Sakura. Dalam sekejap sorot mata yang mulanya terlihat bercahaya itu berubah menjadi sedingin es.

"Ah, begitu ya..." respon Naruto yang ikut-ikutan lesu.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ini semua kan gara-gara kekasih 'tercintamu' itu," ujar Sakura dengan nada sinis dan penuh penekanan pada kata 'tercintamu' itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Aku mohon, jangan terus-menerus menyalahkan Hinata. Kita sudah saling lama mengenal hingga cukup bagiku untuk mengetahui bahwa kau sebenarnya adalah gadis yang baik, Sakura."

Sakura hanya dapat memandang Naruto dengan wajah tanpa minat, "Terserah kau saja lah, Naruto."

"Tapi, lihat saja. Akan kubuat dia menderita sampai ia tak berani lagi menampakkan wajahnya di depanku. Aku pasti akan membuat si Hyuuga itu menyesali perbuatannya karena telah membuatku cacat," ucap Sakura menambahi dengan suara yang amat lirih agar Naruto tak dapat mendengar perkataannya. Senyum licik pun tercetak samar di wajahnya.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

Foot Note:

*1: Aku pulang

*2: Selamat datang kembali

.

* * *

.

.

Author Note:

Ya ampun, fic ini sinetron banget ya. Entah bakal jadi berapa chapter. **Semoga** gak bakal lebih dari 10 chapter deh. So, kritik dan saran sangat diterima lho... Arigatou ^^

Balasan untuk review non login:

**Fuu**: Yah, dibilang broken home bisa, gak juga bisa. Iya, ini udah lanjut. Saya usahakan happy ending. Tapi kalo untuk pairing akhirnya... masih rahasia ya ^^v *sok misterius* Review lagi ya ^^

**meong chan**: Iya, dari awal memang udah rencananya begitu. Sebenarnya plotnya udah jadi sampai akhir. Cuma nuangin ke ceritanya aja yang susah. Untuk Sakura yang beneran lumpuh atau gak, pada dasarnya sih gak lumpuh total ya. Masih bisa jalan walau pincang. Tapi ya kita liat aja nanti. Nah menurut meong chan enaknya gimana nih? Dan di chapter ini udah terjawab ya siapa yang bertengkar sama ibunya Hinata. Review lagi ya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW?

PLEASE...!


End file.
